


Хороший-плохой

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хьюга Джунпей поступает в полицейскую школу. Его ждут интенсивные тренировки, сложные тесты и куча разных препятствий, главное из которых — Ханамия Макото</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший-плохой

Хьюга никогда не любил прощаться, это было глупо. Лишний раз напоминать себе и другим, близким и небезразличным, что расстаетесь и долго не увидитесь, лишний раз травить душу. Да ну.

И все же сейчас он стоял у автобуса, скрипел зубами и прощался с Рико и Киёши. Хорошо хоть остальной бывший Сейрин не притащился. Изуки с его шуточками Хьюга бы точно не вынес.

Выносить Киёши тоже было нелегко — он улыбался, широко и как-то слишком радостно, и Хьюге очень хотелось стукнуть его побольнее.

Рико тоже улыбалась, гордо и немного виновато, как всегда улыбалась ему с тех самых пор, как они расстались. Хьюга никогда не винил ее — и не хотел винить себя. Просто… просто так получилось. Не сошлись, не щелкнули, не заискрило — бывает. Остались друзьями, и ладно.

— Звони, — велела Рико, обнимая его и ласково ероша отросшие на затылке волосы. — Каждый день. Мне или Киёши.

— Тебе, — тут же сказал Хьюга. — Он меня бесит.

У Киёши хватило наглости рассмеяться и тоже полезть обниматься. Хьюга не вытерпел и ткнул его локтем, но Киёши даже не поморщился.

Водитель бросил на Хьюгу укоризненный взгляд и кивнул на табло электронных часов.

— Пора, — сказал Хьюга, с радостью хватаясь за возможность покончить со всем этим прощанием. Сумка уже лежала в багажном отсеке, билет был зажат в руке — готов, готовее не бывает.

— Не забывай нас, — сказал Киёши, придерживая Рико за плечи.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — пообещал Хьюга. — Я уезжаю на учебу, а не отправляюсь в Валинор. Всего на четыре с небольшим месяца. Так что прекращай.

— Ты ведь будешь навещать нас по воскресеньям? — спросила Рико.

Хьюга кивнул, хотя, наверное, и не следовало.

— Удачи, — сказал Киёши, сжимая его плечо. Хьюга сбросил руку Киёши, вошел в автобус и сел на свободное место. Друзья махали руками, и он тоже махнул.

Автобус тронулся, Хьюга сунул в уши капельки наушников и уставился в окно. Мимо проплывал Токио — дома и офисные здания, школы, остановки, торговые кварталы. Хьюга ехал в полицейскую школу.

После старших классов он поступил в не слишком престижный колледж, проучился пару лет и бросил, так и не закончив. Трудиться в семейной парикмахерской не хотелось, но за квартирку, которую он снимал вместе с Киёши, нужно было как-то платить, и он работал на разных работах — от помощника фитнес-тренера до охранника в магазине. Что делать со своей жизнью, он не знал, а потом вдруг Киёши заговорил о полицейских курсах, и Хьюга понял: вот оно. То, чем он хотел бы заниматься.

Он не сразу решился поступить в полицейскую школу, не сразу себе это позволил — ему постоянно казалось, что он ворует мечту у Киёши. Это ведь тот хотел всех защищать, в баскетболе и вне его. Сам Хьюга просто хотел поддерживать порядок. Такие разные, такие отличные амбиции.

Именно Киёши в конечном итоге и потащил его сдавать вступительные тесты, найдя в мусорном ведре смятые информационные буклеты.

Хьюгу зачислили без проблем — он даже не ожидал. Обучение должно было проходить в Токио, так что формально он даже никуда не уезжал, и продлиться около четырех месяцев.

Киёши был горд, Рико была горда. Сам Хьюга так и не понял, что чувствует.

До сих пор не понимал — сидел, вертел в руках плеер и пытался представить себя в строгой темно-синей униформе, с наручниками и дубинкой. Пытался представить себя на службе у общества. Получалось так себе.

Напоследок Киёши устроил ему двадцатичетырехчасовой марафон полицейских дорам — то ли чтобы подготовить к новой, волнующей и опасной жизни, то ли просто чтобы не дать выспаться — и теперь Хьюге хотелось поскорее заселиться в общежитие, распихать кое-как вещи и завалиться в кровать до завтрашнего утра.

Поначалу казалось, что так и будет. Хьюга получил форму, какие-то книги и информационные материалы, а также множество напутствий на тему того, что ему теперь можно, а что нельзя. Слушать он слушал вполуха, мечтая о горячем душе, чистых простынях и двенадцатичасовом, а то и больше сне. Затем ему дали ключ, карту кампуса, и он отправился искать свой корпус и свою комнату.

Общежитие оказалось старым, хотя и недавно отремонтированным зданием со скрипящими полами. Комнату Хьюга нашел без труда, мазнул безразличным взглядом по номеру и клочку бумаги с именами — своему и чьему-то еще — поудобнее перехватил вещи, постучал в дверь и вошел.

Новый сосед сидел у окна и что-то писал. Солнце струилось сквозь незашторенное окно, и Хьюга видел только черный силуэт — руки, плечи, лохматую голову. На звук открываемой двери сосед даже не обернулся.

— Привет, — сказал Хьюга, сваливая вещи на свободную кровать. — Мы, кажется, соседи. Я Хьюга, Хьюга Джунпей.

— Я знаю, — сказал сосед. Голос у него был странно знакомым, словно Хьюга уже слышал его раньше — и даже успел возненавидеть. Сосед наконец повернулся, Хьюга почувствовал, как руки машинально сжимаются в кулаки. Перед ним сидел и глумливо улыбался Ханамия Макото.

 

 

 

В голове у Хьюги теснилось множество вопросов, какие-то уместные, какие-то не очень. Он мог бы спросить: «Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?», но ответ был очевиден. Ханамия, как и он, был кадетом. Форма и прочие его вещи лежали на кровати, книги и ноутбук — на столе.

Хьюга мог бы спросить: «Почему?» Ханамия был умным, даже чересчур, признавать это было больно, но деваться от правды было некуда. Он мог бы стать топ-менеджером — большие компании отрывали таких с руками, мог бы пойти в исследователи, да куда угодно, где престиж и заработок были не в пример выше. И все же почему-то пошел именно в полицию. Наверное, у Ханамии были какие-то мотивы, личные и несомненно важные, но Хьюге было на них плевать, да Ханамия бы и не рассказал.

Хьюга мог бы спросить: «И что теперь?», однако подозревал, что вскоре и так это узнает. Поэтому он лишь спросил:

— Но как?

В придачу к бесчисленным психологическим тестам будущие кадеты проходили строгую проверку на благонадежность.

Ханамия все понял — и улыбнулся еще гаже:

— Обижаешь, Хьюга-кун. Я никогда и ни на чем не попадался.

Вот именно, подумал Хьюга. Не «не делал» — не попадался. Сволочь.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — Ханамия спросил это так, что становилось ясно: что бы Хьюга ни сделал, навредить ему он не сможет. Другое дело развлечь.

Хьюга почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони. И вправду: что?

Пойти к коменданту и сказать… что? Что Ханамия хулиган? Хьюга уже не раз это говорил и даже пытался доказать — его никто не слушал. Сказать, что Ханамия подонок? Но кто в это поверит? На людях Ханамия мило улыбается, он вежливый и примерный, наверняка у него при случае найдется даже пара старух, которых он переводил через дорогу. Попросить переселить Хьюгу в другую комнату? Но вмешивать личные чувства в учебу или работу непрофессионально, единственное, чего он добьется, это заработает репутацию склочника и наживет себе неприятностей. Гребаный Ханамия.

— Ничего, — Хьюга присел на кровать и стал перебирать вещи.

— Скукота, — сказал Ханамия.

— Гори в аду.

Хьюга молча разобрал сумку, свалил книги и буклеты на прикроватный столик, взял футболку и штаны и отправился в душ. Долго стоял под горячей водой — это было лучше, чем находиться рядом с Ханамией — переоделся и вернулся в комнату.

Он почти ожидал, что за время его отсутствия Ханамия сделает что-то с его вещами — сожжет или выбросит в окно, что-нибудь вроде этого — но вещи оказались нетронутыми. Лежали там, где он их оставил, а Ханамия яростно печатал что-то на своем ноутбуке.

Сунув одежду в шкаф, Хьюга устроился на кровати с информационными брошюрами. Стрекот клавиш убаюкивал, и он и сам не понял, как уснул.

Разбудил его бесцеремонный тычок в плечо. Киёши его так никогда не будил, и Хьюга растерянно заморгал. Перед ним стоял Ханамия.

— Какого хрена? — спросил Хьюга. — Чего тебе?

— Через пятнадцать минут занятия. Не хочешь опоздать — вставай.

— Какие еще занятия?

Ханамия переоделся в выданную форму — свободную белую футболку с логотипом и свободные же синие спортивные штаны. Хьюга протер глаза, бросил взгляд на часы: он проспал немногим больше двух часов. Какие еще занятия в первый день?

Хьюга снова посмотрел на Ханамию: тот терпеливо ждал.

— Это что, шутка? — хрипло спросил Хьюга.

Вместо ответа Ханамия ткнул ему под нос распечатку с расписанием. Там и вправду значилась какая-то вводная лекция. Чертыхнувшись, Хьюга поднялся и принялся переодеваться в форму. Сонливость немного развеялась, и до него вдруг дошло, что Ханамия не дал ему опоздать на занятия. Это не укладывалось в голове. Ханамия? Зачем?

— Почему? — спросил Хьюга, широко и отчаянно зевая.

Ханамия не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса:

— Потому что так сделал бы любой ответственный кадет.

— Хочешь пустить пыль в глаза окружающим? — хмыкнул Хьюга. — Мне следовало догадаться.

— Ну не думал же ты, что я скажу: ради нашей давней дружбы.

— Нет между нами никакой дружбы, ни давней, ни недавней.

— Ты меня ранишь.

Ханамия не уходил, ждал, сидел на кровати у Хьюги, щелкая ручкой.

— Почему ты еще здесь? — спросил Хьюга. — Ты меня разбудил — как ответственный кадет — вот и иди себе на свои лекции. Я и сам отлично…

— Ты снова уснешь. Или заблудишься, как имбецил, и опоздаешь. Сведешь на нет все мои усилия. Нет уж, лучше тебя проконтролировать.

— Хуй свой контролируй, — буркнул Хьюга, хватая с прикроватного столика первую попавшуюся тетрадку и карандаш.

— Как грубо. Пойдем?

— Ну, раз уж от тебя никак не отделаться…

Нужную аудиторию они нашли без проблем. Хьюга думал спрятаться на заднем ряду — он все еще хотел спать и надеялся незаметно проклевать носом всю эту дурацкую лекцию — но Ханамия схватил его за руку и потащил к первым рядам. Освободиться от него, не устраивая сцену, было невозможно, и Хьюга нехотя поплелся следом. Ханамия нашел пару свободных мест, они сели, и лишь тогда Ханамия наконец отпустил руку Хьюги. Тот скривился и принялся тереть покрасневшую кожу. Руку не то чтобы хотелось вымыть с мылом — Хьюга еще не настолько сошел с ума — но прикосновение Ханамии словно бы въелось в кожу, и Хьюге хотелось избавиться от этого чувства как можно скорее.

Убедившись, что Хьюга сидит и никуда не собирается сбегать, Ханамия принялся знакомиться с остальными кадетами. Это было зрелище, которое стоило увидеть. Ханамия был такой… Хьюге даже захотелось протереть глаза. Ханамия излучал дружелюбие и доброжелательность, улыбался мягко и располагающе, и не будь Хьюга с ним знаком, наверняка захотел бы исправить это досадное упущение.

Смотреть, как Ханамия очаровывает не подозревающих о его паскудной натуре кадетов, было все равно что смотреть, как удав заглатывает кролика. Ханамия больше слушал, чем говорил, но ответить на какие-то вопросы ему все же пришлось, и Хьюга без особого удивления узнал, что Ханамия с самого детства желал стать полисменом и защищать порядок и закон. Это наверняка была ложь, но ложь, сказанная так умело, так убедительно и так к месту — среди людей, которые имели похожие мечты, — что Хьюга просто не решился как-то это прокомментировать.

Появление преподавателя он встретил с радостью. Слушать нудную лекцию и сражаться со сном было куда лучше, чем сражаться с желанием вывести на чистую воду Ханамию — глупым, отчаянным желанием, которое наверняка не закончилось бы ничем хорошим.

Преподаватель, какой-то крупный полицейский чин, принялся рассказывать о том, что значило быть полисменом в Японии, о тренировках, которые им предстояли, о допустимом и недопустимом поведении кадетов и полноправных полисменов, об этических вопросах, возможном конфликте интересов и многом другом. Хьюга слушал, смотрел мультимедийную презентацию и делал скупые заметки. Ханамия внимал преподавателю так, словно в жизни не слышал ничего интереснее, и Хьюге очень хотелось отдавить ему ногу или сделать что-нибудь вроде этого, лишь бы только тот перестал походить на примерного мальчика. Но Хьюга не сделал ничего — с Ханамией только свяжись, обязательно пожалеешь.

Они проторчали в аудитории полтора часа, затем лекция наконец закончилась, и их отпустили ужинать. Еда была так себе, но любой, кто хоть раз ел стряпню Рико, знал: бывает пища и похуже. Ханамия снова сидел рядом и оживленно болтал с другими кадетами. Хьюга надеялся, что он подавится, но Ханамия так и не подавился. Жалко, конечно, но ничего, может, в другой раз.

Хьюга быстро покончил с ужином и, не дожидаясь Ханамии — вот еще, — отправился в комнату. Мобильник мигал непрочитанным сообщением, наверняка Киёши. Так и оказалось.

Хьюга набрал его и устало упал на кровать. Киёши откликнулся после второго же гудка, наверное, ждал.

— Неужели это наш бравый полисмен? — сказал он весело.

— Врежу, — пообещал Хьюга.

— Как дела?

— Условно нормально.

— Условно?

— Здесь Ханамия.

— Наш Ханамия?

— Что значит «наш»?! — взъярился Хьюга. — Никакой он не наш!

— Не цепляйся, — сказал Киёши — Значит, Ханамия, да? Ну, теперь я спокоен. Тебе не будет там одиноко.

— Да ты спятил! Теперь не будет одиноко?! Как, по-твоему, он станет скрашивать мое одиночество?

— Ну…

— Нет, знаешь что, лучше не отвечай. Что мне делать?

— С Ханамией?

— С кем же еще.

— Уверен, дружеский матч в баскетбол…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он сломал ногу еще и мне?

— Перестань. Он уже наверняка это перерос.

— Он мудак и подонок. Такое не перерастают.

— Уверен, если ты дашь ему шанс…

— Еще чего!

Дверь еле слышно скрипнула, и в комнату вошел Ханамия.

— Это Киёши? — спросил он, завидев мобильник у уха Хьюги. — Как себя чувствует его колено? Передавай привет.

— Захлопнись, — сказал Хьюга.

— Это ты мне? — спросил Киёши на том конце провода.

Хьюга закрыл глаза и медленно досчитал до трех.

— Нет.

— А кому? Ханамии? Будь с ним нежнее.

— Какого хрена?!

— Или хотя бы вежливее.

— В следующий раз я позвоню Рико, — буркнул Хьюга. — Она, по крайней мере, не будет давать мне таких дурацких советов.

— И ничего они не ду…

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спо…

Хьюга нажал на отбой и, с неудовольствием посмотрев на телефон, положил его на прикроватный столик.

— Как грубо, — сказал Ханамия. — Так ты растеряешь последних друзей.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Хьюга — Просто заткнись.

Он стянул очки и прижал руки к саднящим глазам. Четыре месяца уже начинали казать вечностью, а они ведь еще даже к тренировкам и учебе не приступили. Гребаный Ханамия.

 

 

 

Первая неделя прошла слишком быстро — и вместе с тем слишком медленно. Они изучали полицейские полномочия, конституцию — все эти «Мы, японский народ, действуя через посредство наших должным образом избранных представителей…» — уголовный кодекс и многое другое.

Практические навыки — стрельба, айкидо, оказание первой медицинской помощи — давались Хьюге легче, чем академические занятия. Лекции живо напоминали ему о старшей школе, о сложных предметах, вроде и нужных, а вроде и не совсем, о проваленных тестах и невразумительных конспектах. Учить нужно было много, а запоминать еще больше. Законодательство и юридические тонкости давались Хьюге со скрипом, он читал, не понимал, читал, забывал, и читал еще раз.

Возможно, все было бы куда проще, сумей он сосредоточиться на учебе — но Хьюга не мог: он делил комнату с Ханамией.

Точнее, даже не так: он делил с Ханамией жизненное пространство. Ханамия был везде — в лекционных и библиотеке, в столовке и в комнате, на тренировках и занятиях. Он всегда, всегда был рядом, и Хьюге постоянно приходилось быть настороже.

Хьюга ждал какого-то подвоха, ждал подлости — это ведь Ханамия, конечно же, он отмочит что-нибудь эдакое — но Ханамия не отмачивал ничего. И это было хуже всего.

По правде сказать, Ханамия не был плохим соседом — он не мешал заниматься, не слушал слишком громкую музыку, не разбрасывал вещи — просто был. А больше ничего и не требовалось.

Ханамия словно заполз ему под кожу, забрался в самое нутро и свил там гнездо из опасений, неуверенности, сожалений о прошлом.

Хьюга постоянно ждал удара, но тот все никак не следовал, и ожидание сводило его с ума.

Сегодня, твердил Хьюга себе, сегодня, это будет сегодня. Но сегодня проходило и наступало завтра, а Ханамия по-прежнему ничего не делал. Оставлял Хьюге горячую воду в душе, изредка будил его на лекции, язвил — но по сравнению с тем, что он мог, это были булавочные уколы.

Хьюга терпел, держал себя в руках, пытался быть разумным…

…но все же не выдержал.

— Давай, — сказал он как-то. — Сколько можно, давай, не тяни!

Была суббота, занятия недавно закончились, и они вернулись в комнату. Ханамия сидел за столом и пересматривал конспекты. Хьюга расхаживал по комнате, сжимая-разжимая кулаки.

— Давать что? — спросил Ханамия лениво, поднимая голову от тетради.

— Вреди уже!

— Вредить?

— Вреди! Делай гадости! Веди себя как подонок, каким ты и являешься! Хватит притворяться хорошим парнем! Хватит… — Хьюга попытался подыскать нужные слова, не сумел и рубанул рукой воздух. — Хватит… всего этого!

— Ну хорошо, — Ханамия пожал плечами. — Как скажешь.

Он опустил голову и снова углубился в конспекты.

Хьюга ждал — минуту, две, три — Ханамия продолжал читать.

— И где, ты, ублюдок? — возмутился Хьюга. Сейчас он чувствовал себя полным дураком. Это же надо — понадеяться, что Ханамия станет играть по правилам.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил Ханамия.

Ну все! Хьюга шагнул к Ханамии, собираясь отвесить ему подзатыльник — старые привычки отмирали плохо — но тот вдруг протянул руку, схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе.

— Какого хре?... — Хьюга ожидал, что его будут бить. Вместо этого его поцеловали.

Ханамия прижался губами к его губам, раздвинул их языком — чуть больше, чем простое касание, чуть меньше, чем французский поцелуй.

Хьюга моргнул. В голове кто-то словно считал: раз, два, три, четыре… Ханамия был совсем близко, чересчур близко. Глаза у него были серо-коричневые, насмешливые, ресницы — густые и длинные. Хьюга смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что он вдруг снова оказался в Паутине.

Ханамия отстранился первым, улыбнулся как всегда — едко, остро — отпустил футболку Хьюги, с нарочитой бережностью разгладил образовавшиеся складки и заломы.

— Ну вот, сделал. Доволен?

Хьюга облизал губы — во рту был слабый привкус «Покари», которого он не пил — вздрогнул и попятился.

— Какого… — голос был слишком сиплым, и Хьюга прочистил горло и попытался еще раз. — Какого хрена это только что было?

Жизненный принцип «Не знаешь, что делать, — ори!» никогда еще не казался ему таким привлекательным.

— Гадости, — сказал Ханамия все с той же неприятной улыбкой. — А что, непохоже?

Похоже, хотел было сказать Хьюга, но не сумел: в начале их отношений Рико целовала его так же.

— Теряешь квалификацию, — сказал он вместо этого. — В былые времена ты бы придумал что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Не льсти себе. Я могу сломать тебя даже с помощью такой мелочи.

— Что? — спросил Хьюга; казалось, кто-то изъял из разговора несколько важных строчек, и они вдруг перешли от словесных пикировок к угрозам, к тяжелой и неприятной части беседы.

— Я знаю таких, как ты, — сказал Ханамия, — знаю тебя. Сердце на рукаве, душа нараспашку. Ты понимаешь, что все это специально, что я хотел раздосадовать тебя, довести, знаешь это — и все же где-то в глубине души будешь сомневаться. А вдруг ты мне действительно нравишься? Вдруг именно поэтому я был с тобой таким милым? И это будет жрать тебя изнутри, жрать без отдыха и остановки, а потом, когда ты наконец не выдержишь и придешь ко мне, я скажу тебе…

— Да пошел ты, — буркнул Хьюга, больно ткнув его в плечо. Находиться с Ханамией в одной комнате не хотелось, и Хьюга двинулся к выходу. В спину ему полетел злой смех Ханамии.

 

 

 

Ханамия оказался прав, он почти всегда был прав, как ни претило это признавать. Хьюга и вправду сомневался. Он старался не думать о Ханамии, но это было трудно — тот продолжал всегда вертеться рядом, словно ничего не случилось. Что, если Хьюга ему действительно… Да нет, ерунда. Полная ерунда. Но все-таки, что, если вдруг…

Всякий раз, доходя до этого места, Хьюга мрачнел и сжимал зубы и кулаки: он практически чувствовал, как из него делают дурака.

В попытке отвлечься от мыслей о Ханамии и его возможных чувствах он начал уделять больше внимания товарищам по курсу — не только запоминать имена и соотносить их с лицами. Кто-то из них происходил из потомственных полицейских семей, кто-то — как сам Хьюга — решил стать полисменом после школы. Найти общий язык с прочими кадетами оказалось не так уж и сложно, Хьюга справился с этим как-то походя — голова была забита учебой и Ханамией.

Спустя какое-то время он с удивлением узнал, что за ним закрепилась репутация жесткого, хотя и свойского парня, которого не стоит задирать по пустякам.

Одна из кадетов, Икеда Мэй, напоминала ему Рико — худощавая, с маленькой грудью и тоже умеющая делать германский суплекс. С ней Хьюга был мягче, чем с остальными. По вечерам они, случалось, встречались в общей комнате, пили баночный кофе и трепались. В такие вечера Ханамия наблюдал за ними с дивана — лишь для того, чтобы потом непринужденно включиться в беседу и отвлечь внимание Икеды на себя.

В воскресенье Хьюга понял, что больше так не может, и сбежал на побывку к друзьям. Друзья были рады и потащили его в бар. Хьюга долго рассказывал о занятиях и тренировках, демонстрировал бицепсы (как будто эти две недели шли хоть в какое-то сравнение с бывшими адскими тренировками Рико), затем товарищи упились пивом и немного поотстали. Все, кроме Киёши. Тот наградил Хьюгу доброжелательной улыбкой, уселся на соседний табурет с таким видом, словно собирался просидеть там целую вечность, и сказал:

— Итак.

— Итак что? — буркнул Хьюга.

— Тебя что-то тревожит.

Хьюга отхлебнул немного пива и потянулся к сушеному кальмару. Рассказать — не рассказать? Киёши выглядел как плакатный лучший друг, может, что-то и посоветует. Хотя бы выслушает. Хьюга промучился над этим уже целую неделю, но умудрился лишь загнать себя в болото.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы… — наконец решился он. — Если бы тебя вдруг поцеловали?

— Хороший поцелуй?

— Да, — признал Хьюга нехотя.

— Тогда я бы наслаждался.

Хьюга залпом допил пива и знаком попросил добавки.

— Не вариант.

— Почему?

Действительно, подумал Хьюга горько.

— Ну ладно, допустим, — сказал он. — А потом?

— Если это кто-то, кто мне нравится…

— А если это кто-то, кто тебе не нравится?

Киёши остро посмотрел на него.

— Тебя поцеловал Ханамия?

— Откуда ты вообще… — вскинулся Хьюга. — То есть нет.

— Ага, — сказал Киёши. На взгляд Хьюги, как-то чересчур понятливо. — Своди его на пиво.

— Нет.

— Да. Вообще это просто отлично. Ты пойдешь ему на пользу.

— Я не собираюсь… — заскрипел зубами Хьюга. — Я рассказал тебе об этом не для того, чтобы ты… Я хотел совет.

— Это лучший совет, который я могу тебе дать, — сказал Киёши.

— Сунь его себе знаешь куда? Какое еще пиво? Он тебя едва не искалечил! И вообще он подонок.

— Ну-ну. Не такой уж он и подонок.

— Да ну?

— Ну хорошо, такой. Но теперь он собирается поставить свои… э… таланты на пользу государству. Будет ловить плохих парней, и это по умолчанию делает его…

— Хитрым ублюдком, который хочет прикрыться мундиром.

— Сомневаюсь. Прежде он прекрасно обходился и без него.

— Он хочет меня сломать, — сказал Хьюга, обхватывая пивной бокал ладонями. — Хочет залезть мне в голову, перевернуть там все вверх дном, а потом, когда я поверю ему, в него, рассмеяться мне в лицо и сказать…

— Купился, идиот?

Хьюга моргнул.

— Что?

— Я сказал…

— Я слышал, что ты сказал. Думаешь, Ханамия скажет то же самое?

— Раньше бы тебя это не испугало.

— Только не надо этой сляпанной на коленке психологии.

— А вдруг он поцеловал тебя не просто так?

— Можешь быть уверен.

— Ты ведь не можешь знать наверняка, нравишься ты ему — или он просто… ну. Ханамиит.

— Ошибаешься, — сказал вдруг Хьюга. — Могу.

 

 

 

Способ и вправду был, и Хьюга не понимал, почему не подумал о нем раньше. Возможно, мозг просто блокировал мысли о нем, защищаясь от перегрева.

Два бокала пива придали Хьюге если и не храбрости, то решительности. В ином случае ему пришлось бы нагуливать ее куда дольше, чем сорок минут на наземке и еще двадцать пешком.

План был прост и легок в исполнении. Все упиралось в личное «фу!» Хьюги, но он готов был закрыть на это глаза или по крайней мере немного потерпеть. Цена торжества истины была высокой, но достижимой.

Ханамию он нашел в комнате. Тот сидел за ноутбуком, словно никуда не двигался с тех пор, как Хьюга в полдень сбежал из комнаты, и барабанил по клавишам. Рядом стояла банка кофе и еще одна, пустая. Ага, значит, все-таки выходил.

— Вернулся? — спросил Ханамия, не оборачиваясь. В голосе звучал привычный яд, придающий даже самому невинному вопросу оттенок издевки, но за эти две недели Хьюга уже к нему притерпелся.

— Вернулся.

— Уверен, твои маленькие друзья едва не задохнулись от ужаса, узнав, что мы соседи по комнате.

— Я ничего им не рассказывал.

— Я ранен в самое сердце, — сказал Ханамия, наконец поднимая глаза от ноутбука. — Неужели я твой грязный секрет?

— Грязнее некуда.

Какую-то секунду Хьюга смотрел в его лицо — узкий, острый подбородок, сощуренные глаза, издевательски кривящиеся губы. В голове было пусто, как перед решающим трехочковым. Осталось только ощущение цели, ощущение необходимости довести начатое до конца.

Хьюга наклонился, сгреб Ханамию за футболку и поцеловал.

Это было дежавю-перевертыш, он снова чувствовал губы Ханамии на своих губах, чувствовал мягкую ткань футболки в своей руке, слышал, как колотится в ушах выпрыгивающее из груди сердце.

Хьюга почти ожидал, что Ханамия его ударит — или укусит. Но Ханамия просто подался вперед и разомкнул губы. Хьюга бессознательно углубил поцелуй, скользнул языком ему в рот, очертил границу зубов, коснулся неба и наконец — языка. Затем опомнился — и отстранился. Из уголка рта Ханамии протянулась тонкая ниточка слюны. Не отводя глаз от Хьюги, тот вытер ее пальцем, и Хьюга попятился.

Ханамия ответил на поцелуй, а значит…

— Я тебе все-таки нравлюсь, — выдохнул Хьюга. На вкус Ханамия был как кофе, чьи резкие нотки перебили во рту у Хьюги горечь пива. — Нравлюсь же?

Ханамия мог бы сказать свое «Купился, идиот?», и Хьюга бы подосадовал на собственную глупость, на Киёши с его шансами, позлился — и стал бы жить дальше. Так было бы проще, Хьюга почти хотел, чтобы Ханамия это сказал.

Однако тот лишь улыбнулся и сказал:

— Может быть — да. А может быть, и нет. И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Хьюги не было. Там, в баре, эта идея показалась ему прекрасной: подвергнуть Ханамию проверке, убедиться, что ни о каком «нравится» не может идти речи, и посмеяться последним.

Но Ханамия снова его переиграл.

Теперь все стало серьезнее, чем раньше, хотя, конечно, можно было уцепиться за это «может быть, и нет». Это же Ханамия. Он еще и не на такое пойдет — лишь бы только напакостить. Хьюга недоумевал, почему не подумал об этом раньше.

А если он все же неправ? Если Ханамия — как нормальный человек — целуется только с теми, кто ему нравится? В конце концов, должны же у него быть какие-то… ну, не моральные принципы, но пределы, за которые он не выходит. Нравится Хьюга Ханамии или все-таки нет? Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

Хьюге срочно нужны были Киёши и еще пива. Нужно было немного свободного пространства: здесь, сейчас в одной комнате с Ханамией он задыхался.

— Я на пробежку, — сказал Хьюга, отступая к двери.

— Что, даже не переоденешься? — спросил Ханамия.

При мысли о том, чтобы снять в присутствии Ханамии — или почти-присутствии, за тонкой дверью в ванную — штаны Хьюгу обдало жаром. Только не сейчас, только не после всех этих экспериментов и возникших сомнений.

— Нет.

Ханамия улыбнулся, как улыбался всегда:

— Приятно побегать. Береги дыхание.

 

 

 

— Я ему нравлюсь! — прошипел Хьюга в трубку, едва только Киёши ответил на звонок. Он и вправду отправился на беговую дорожку: бегать там в воскресенье вечером, в единственный выходной, дураков не было. — Наверное. А может быть, и нет. Не знаю! Что мне делать?

— Что ты уже сделал? — спросил Киёши. Все-таки Хьюгу он и вправду знал неплохо.

— Я… Неважно.

— Хьюга, пожалуйста. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если не буду точно…

— Дал сдачи, если хочешь, — буркнул Хьюга. У него горела шея и щеки.

— Подожди, разве он тебя… О.

— Вот тебе и «О».

— То есть ты решил пропустить стадию с пивом и перешел сразу к…

— Нет! Ни к чему я не перешел. Это просто… Это была проверка! Я должен был убедиться, что он… Ну ты понял.

— Еще я понял, что твою проверку он прошел.

— Прошел. Хотя я все еще сомневаюсь.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать?

— Именно об этом я у тебя и спрашиваю! — разозлился Хьюга. — Что ты посоветуешь?

— Ну… Предохраняйся?

— Какого хрена?!

— Ну, вдруг одной проверки тебе будет маловато, и ты решишь…

— Ты ни хрена не помогаешь.

— Мой совет о пиве все еще в силе. Сдай назад, купи ему соленых орешков.

— Понятно. Буду справляться сам.

— Нет, подожди, я серь…

Хьюга нажал кнопку отбоя. Нужно было предпочесть пиво Киёши, вышло бы больше толку, честное слово.

Он сошел с беговой дорожки и сел на траву. Ну, и что теперь?

На самом деле решить это было совсем нетрудно, подумал Хьюга, просто отвечай по вопросу за раз.

Отвечать на чувства Ханамии — если эти чувства вообще были — он не собирался. Менять свое отношение к нему тоже. Вот еще. В конце концов, все это влечение было проблемой Ханамии и только его.

Лучше всего было действовать по обстоятельствам. Это был план, и Хьюга собирался его придерживаться.

 

 

 

Ханамия не упоминал о поцелуе. Ханамия не упоминал о поцелуе, хотя это был отличный повод для въедливых подъебок. Просто улыбался — улыбкой, от которой у Хьюги сводило желудок — и дальше вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Будил Хьюгу на занятия, покупал кофе на двоих.

Хьюга грубил, но Ханамия — когда хотел — был весьма толстокожим и умел не слушать того, чего не хотел слышать.

Сейчас он явно не хотел слушать о том, чтобы оставить Хьюгу в покое и не лезть не в свое дело.

Наверное, именно поэтому однажды вечером, когда Хьюга сражался с конспектами и учебниками по процедуре ареста и вещественным доказательствам, он подошел к столу и плюхнул на тетради упаковку цветных маркеров и клейких полосок.

— Что это? — спросил Хьюга.

— Жест доброй воли.

— То есть?

— Я помогу тебе с учебой, — закатил глаза Ханамия.

Предложение было щедрым, практически королевским: Ханамия был лучшим кадетом на курсе. Однако Хьюга не сомневался, что где-то здесь кроется подвох. Это же Ханамия.

— А тебе что за выгода?

Ханамия улыбнулся. Так могли бы улыбаться кошки.

Вот оно, подумал Хьюга. Сейчас он припомнит… все. И поцелуй, и «я тебе вправду нравлюсь» — и станет упрекать своим… ну, не разбитым сердцем — вряд ли оно вообще у него есть — но чем-то точно станет. Или повернет беседу так, что Хьюга почувствует себя полным подонком, хотя единственный подонок здесь Ханамия. А, может, заломит за свою помощь такую цену, что поцелуи по сравнению с ней покажутся сущими пустяками — не потому что хочет чего-то от Хьюги, просто чтобы поиздеваться. А если Хьюга ему и вправду нравится? Может, он действительно захочет?..

Хьюга почувствовал, как у него закипают мозги.

Ханамия смотрел на него все с той же улыбкой — и изрядной толикой умиления.

— Ну? — спросил Хьюга грубо.

— Стрельба, — сказал Ханамия. — Ты поможешь мне со стрельбой.

— Зачем? Ты ведь и так вполне нормально…

— Это мои условия. Хочешь — принимай, не хочешь — заваливай курс.

— Значит, со стрельбой — и все?

— Пока что да, — сказал Ханамия.

— Что-то как-то… обтекаемо.

— Ну так что? Согласен?

— Согласен.

Помощь Ханамии с учебой оказалась неоценимой. Он объяснял Хьюге материал — а также то, как с ним работать. Определять ключевые слова, выделять их цветом для лучшего запоминания, наклеивать полоски возле важных абзацев. Сам Ханамия в таких уловках не нуждался — память у него была отменной, да и материал он схватывал на лету.

— Это очень удобно, — сказал Хьюга с удивлением. На этот раз подготовка к тесту отняла у него намного меньше времени и нервов. — Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Натаскивали в свое время Ямазаки перед семестровыми тестами, — сказал Ханамия. Губы его тут же вытянулись в узкую полоску — явно сболтнул лишнего и теперь жалел.

Хьюга моргнул: Ханамия всегда следил за своими словами, практически не допуская оговорок и неловких откровений. В этом откровении не было ничего неловкого, поэтому Хьюга спросил:

— Ямазаки — это ведь тот рыжий из вашей команды?

— Неважно, — сказал Ханамия. — Классификация причин, достаточных для реализации полисменом своих полномочий, быстро.

— Подозрение, не подкрепленное фактами, обоснованное подозрение, веское подозрение… — начал перечислять Хьюга. Разговор о баскетбольной команде из Кирисаки Дайичи был благополучно забыт.

 

 

 

После того как Хьюга получил высшую оценку по тесту, Ханамия напомнил ему об обещании.

— Что, сегодня? — спросил Хьюга. Он-то надеялся немного поболтать с Икедой, может быть, даже пригласить ее куда-нибудь. Куда вообще приглашают девушек вроде Икеды? В клуб? В бар? В какое-нибудь модное кафе — пить кофе со сливками и сиропами?

— Сейчас.

— Ну ладно.

Хьюге пришлось выдержать неприятный разговор с инструктором по стрельбе: тот не хотел выдавать оружие двум неопытным кадетам, пусть даже и для дополнительной тренировки, однако после длительных уговоров все же смягчился — Хьюга был лучшим его студентом.

— Ну хоть какая-то польза от тебя, — сказал Ханамия, когда они получили пистолет и боеприпасы и направились к тиру.

— Заткнись.

В тире было пусто, пахло порохом и чем-то еще, чем-то неуловимым. Хьюга предпочитал думать, что так пахнет опасность — тонко, остро. Если об этом задуматься, Ханамия пахнул так же.

— Ну, с чего начнем? — спросил Ханамия легко. Для человека, который, по его собственному утверждению, нуждался в помощи, он вел себя на удивление беззаботно.

Хьюга повесил мишень, вручил Ханамии наушники и надел свои.

— Итак, с чем у тебя проблемы?

Вместо ответа Ханамия выстрелил в темневший перед ним бумажный силуэт.

Хьюга приблизил мишень — пуля ушла в молоко.

— Ты вообще целился? — спросил он.

— Зато ты видишь, что мне и вправду нужна помощь.

— Ладно, — Хьюга потер переносицу. — Ладно.

Ханамия все делал не так. Не так стоял, не так целился, не так нажимал на курок. Хьюга помнил его оценки — как помнил почти все, что касалось Ханамии здесь, в полицейской школе, — они были выше средних. Как Ханамия умудрился их получить, стреляя так, как он стрелял, оставалось загадкой.

— Не рви курок, — втолковывал Хьюга. — Это…

— Не член, его не надо дергать. Понял я.

— Тогда какого хрена ты продолжаешь это делать?

В какой-то момент Хьюга не выдержал и обхватил руки Ханамии своими руками. Ханамия застыл. Дыхание у Хьюги перехватило: он стоял, прижимаясь грудью к спине Ханамии, чувствовал тепло его рук, слышал его дыхание — размеренное, чересчур размеренное, словно тот специально старался дышать пореже. Будь на месте Ханамии Икеда, и это мог бы быть романтический момент. Нет, Ханамия ведь, возможно… Точно. Это и так вполне мог оказаться романтический момент.

Хьюга хотелось убрать руки и отскочить в сторону, но это бы означало проиграть — Ханамии, мыслям о Ханамии, себе и собственной слабости — поэтому он лишь сказал:

— Вот так, целишься и плавно нажимаешь, — и спустил курок.

Выстрел оглушительно прогрохотал в ушах — несмотря на наушники — а может, это был не выстрел, а сердце.

— Ну, ты понял? — спросил Хьюга.

— Отойди, — сказал Ханамия глухо, и Хьюга с радостью отошел.

Ханамия повел плечами, потер шею, согнул и разогнул руки, потер тыльную сторону ладоней. Затем прицелился и нажал на курок. Движения его были плавными, текучими — сам Хьюга не сделал бы выстрела лучше.

Бах-бах-бах!

Ханамия выпустил в мишень всю обойму. Это были их последние боеприпасы, значит, какой бы ни был результат, с занятиями на сегодня придется заканчивать.

Ханамия сунул ему пистолет, и Хьюга машинально сомкнул пальцы вокруг рукоятки.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Ханамия, направляясь к выходу.

— Стой. Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть на результаты?

— Не особо. Я хочу в душ.

Ханамия ухмыльнулся, махнул рукой и ушел.

Хьюга какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, затем тряхнул головой и приблизил мишень. Все пули попали в голову.

— Сукин сын.

 

 

 

Возвращаться в комнату Хьюге не хотелось, поэтому он немного побродил по кампусу. Почему-то ему казалось, что там, в тире, они с Ханамией пересекли какую-то невидимую черту, и ни один из них не знал, что за ней находилось. Даже Ханамия не знал — иначе бы вжался в него тогда, во время того выстрела, и сделал бы какое-то едкое замечание, из-за которого Хьюга бы почувствовал себя полным придурком и захотел бросить всю эту тренировку.

Но Ханамия ничего не сказал — сбежал — он ведь сбежал? В душ. И вот там-то, в душе — если Хьюга ему действительно нравился — он мог…

Горячая волна залила шею Хьюги, и он с отчаяньем помотал головой. Уж про это-то мог бы и не думать.

— Хьюга! — окликнул его кто-то. — А я-то думала, куда ты пропал.

Это была Икеда, и в белом спортивном топе она выглядела просто очаровательно.

Это была редкая возможность — застать ее вот так, в одиночку, без других кадетов — но Хьюга почему-то не чувствовал ожидаемой радости. Ему хотелось подумать, а не растрачивать себя на беседы.

Он дернулся: когда это он начал думать о времени, проведенном с Икедой, как о потраченном?

— Может, кофе? — спросила она.

— Да, кофе, да. Отличная идея, — сказал Хьюга.

— Где-нибудь не здесь, хорошо?

— Но я… — его бумажник остался в комнате, в комнате, куда он сейчас совершенно не хотел идти.

— Я угощаю.

— Хорошо, — немного расслабился Хьюга. Он отвлечется. Проведет вечер в компании красивой девушки. Отличный план — лучше чем самоедство.

Подходящее кафе нашлось у самой академии — плюшевые розовые диванчики, кофе в высоких стеклянных стаканах и парфе. Как Хьюга и думал, Икеда любила сливки и сиропы. Сам он заказал себе простой черный кофе в скучной белой чашке.

Икеда говорила об обучении в школе, вспоминала своего отца — полисмена во втором поколении, шутила и, в общем и целом, была невероятно мила.

Хьюга смотрел на нее и думал: до чего же она не похожа на Ханамию. Людей, похожих на Ханамию, вообще было мало, слава богу. Неужели после сегодняшней истории со стрельбой их вооруженный мир нарушится? Неужели Ханамия прекратит играть в свои игры, решит, что прямой подход тоже не лишен прелести, и попытается превратить жизнь Хьюги в ад — как умеет только он один?

И больше не будет этих ранних побудок, и едких, но, в общем-то, не слишком обидных замечаний, и помощи при подготовке к тестам, и совместного кофе, к которому Хьюга уже почти привык? Неужели…

Он машинально сжал руки.

— …га. Хьюга!

Хьюга поднял голову:

— Что?

— Ты погнул ложечку, — сказала Икеда.

Хьюга с недоумением посмотрел на выгнутую латунную ложечку и осторожно положил ее на стол.

— Что-нибудь не так? — спросила Икеда.

— Почему ты так решила?

Икеда подчеркнуто посмотрела на ложечку.

— Да, — Хьюга выдохнул и устало потер шею. — Нет. Это сложно.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет. Я… — Хьюге не хотелось сейчас сидеть в этом кафе, среди пастельного декора, и пить кофе, бывший недостаточно горьким, недостаточно черным, недостаточно… Хотя дело, наверное, вовсе не в кофе. Кофе тут совсем ни при чем.

Хотелось вернуться в кампус, купить баночного кофе, пойти в комнату и швырнуть его в Ханамию. И чтобы Ханамия швырнул им в ответ. Хьюга вздохнул: эта подвешенность его убивала. Хотелось увидеть Ханамию, чтобы понять — где они сейчас находятся. Остались ли там, где были, вернулись ли к самому началу, к сломанным коленям и грязной игре, или зашли туда, куда… Хьюга сглотнул. Куда им не следовали заходить, совершенно не следовало.

— Я пойду, — сказал Хьюга Икеде. — Извини.

— Ничего, — сказала та. — Я все понимаю.

— Правда? — Хьюга уставился на нее. Сам он точно ничего не понимал, что же, ради всего святого, успела понять Икеда?

— У каждого бывают проблемы, — сказала она. — Но раз ты сбегаешь с нашего свидания…

— Свидания? — переспросил Хьюга глупо.

— Разумеется, свидания. Так вот, если ты сбегаешь с нашего свидания, то обязательно будешь должен пригласить меня еще на одно.

— Свидания, — повторил Хьюга.

— В какой-нибудь хороший ресторан, идет?

— Идет. — Хьюга в порыве протянул руку и сжал ее пальцы. Нет, ну вы слышали? Свидание.

— Иди, решай свои проблемы. Давай-давай, — махнула рукой Икеда.

Хьюга благодарно кивнул и ушел. Сперва шел медленно, затем все быстрее и наконец перешел на бег. Влетел в общежитие, кинулся к автомату с напитками… и запнулся, зашарив по карманам. Денег с собой не было, а значит, никакого баночного кофе тоже не будет. Вот черт.

Он поднялся по ступеням — медленно, не спеша, словно кто-то выдернул запал — пересек коридор и вошел в комнату. Ханамия сидел на своей кровати в спортивных штанах и темной широкой футболке, пальцы его босых ног были поджаты. На плечах лежало полотенце, мокрые волосы были взлохмачены. В руках у Ханамии была банка кофе. Еще одна, такая же, лежала на кровати у Хьюги.

Что-то внутри у Хьюги щелкнуло и отпустило. Он прошел к кровати, опустился на нее, взял банку, еще теплую, и повертел ее в руках.

— Это мне?

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? — спросил Ханамия.

— Спасибо, — сказал Хьюга.

Значит, они все-таки не… Ханамия был его барометром, указывающим на нормальность ситуации, и сейчас он вел себя как обычно — по крайней мере, как было обычно для него. Для них.

Хьюга открыл кофе, сделал глоток — и вдруг закашлялся. Стоп, он что, и вправду только что подумал, что они могли бы?.. Так просто?!

Черти бы побрали Киёши с его душеспасительными разговорами, подумал Хьюга в панике. Кажется, он совершил глупость и действительно дал Ханамии шанс.

 

 

 

Следующие несколько дней были странными — вроде бы обычными, а вроде бы и не очень.

В свободное время Хьюга размышлял над собственной глупостью, вторыми шансами — и тем, когда Ханамия эти шансы проимеет. В том, что это произойдет, Хьюга не сомневался.

С этими шансами вообще все было сложно. Хьюга и сам не понимал, шансы на что предоставил Ханамии. Дружбу? Вряд ли. Отношения? Как же. Он просто начал ненавидеть Ханамию чуть меньше, перестал видеть в нем абсолютное зло, захотел узнать его чуть лучше. Хьюга подозревал, что это начало конца, предвестник его скорого падения, но отмотать назад и вцепиться в застарелую вражду уже не мог.

Ханамия тоже о чем-то думал — почти все время молчал и смотрел на Хьюгу каким-то особенно острым взглядом. Хьюга чувствовал себя лабораторным образцом, который рассекает скальпель. Ханамия словно препарировал его, препарировал их взаимоотношения (если то, что между ними было, вообще можно было так назвать) и свои собственные чувства. В один день он использовал любую возможность, чтобы прикоснуться к Хьюге, в другой — шипел и обходил его по широкой дуге. Наверное, где-то в ноутбуке Ханамии хранился файл под названием «Хьюга Джунпей. Опыт №».

Будь на месте Хьюги Киёши, и он бы надо всем этим только посмеялся, а потом отмочил бы что-нибудь, перечеркнув все данные и похерив начатый Ханамией социальный эксперимент. Киёши был Ханамией со знаком плюс, он такое умел. В отличие от Хьюги.

Мини-игры Ханамии Хьюгу скорее злили, но он признавал право Ханамии на самокопание, а потому молча терпел. Ханамия должен был когда-то наиграться.

Позже Хьюга не раз пытался понять, почему он вообще пришел к такому дурацкому выводу. Ханамия не наигрался, он просто поднял ставки.

В тот вечер Хьюга вышел из душа и упал на кровать. На айкидо он сегодня перестарался, и теперь шея и плечи немилосердно болели. Рико бы убила его за такую неосмотрительность. Убила бы — а потом сделала бы свой знаменитый массаж. Хьюга машинально потер шею.

— Больно? — спросил читавший что-то по ноутбуку Ханамия.

— У тебя что, глаза на затылке?

— Ты стонешь.

— Ну и что? — спросил Хьюга упрямо. — А вдруг я… ну…

— Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я это комментировал?

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Хьюга. Кончики ушей у него потеплели. — Больно.

— Ложись.

— Думаешь, это чем-то поможет?

— Кретин. Я сделаю тебе массаж.

Хьюга уставился на него: что?

— Рот закрой, — сказал Ханамия.

— Свой закрой, — огрызнулся Хьюга машинально. — Массаж? Серьезно?

— Мои шутки обычно более жестоки. Я думал, ты уже научился различать.

— Ты и вправду умеешь делать массаж?

— Я был тренером в своей команде.

Хьюга запоздало кивнул: а ведь и точно.

— И ты знаешь, что сделать, чтобы стало хорошо?

— Мы все еще говорим про массаж? — хмыкнул Ханамия.

Хьюга швырнул в него пустой банкой из-под кофе, которую так и не удосужился выбросить.

— Заткнись. Оттуда я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне боли?

— Но я причиню, — сказал Ханамия. — Тебе покажется, что ты спустился в ад, ты будешь выть от боли, кататься от боли. Зато потом тебе станет легче.

— Ты ведь не шутишь, — понял Хьюга.

— Нет. Ну так что?

 

Вместо ответа Хьюга принялся стаскивать с себя футболку.

— Что мне делать дальше? — спросил он.

— Ложись.

Хьюга снял очки, положил их на прикроватный столик и лег. Покрывало приятно холодило живот.

Повернув голову, он принялся смотреть на Ханамию. Сейчас тот был размытым по краям, не слишком четким — белая футболка, черные волосы, синие тренировочные штаны, контрасты цвета. Ханамия встал из-за стола, покопался в своих вещах, те шуршали и шелестели, взял что-то, Хьюга так и не разглядел, что именно, и направился к нему.

— Мне подвинуться? — спросил Хьюга.

— Не трудись.

Хьюга ожидал, что кровать сейчас прогнется под весом Ханамии, ожидал почувствовать на спине теплые, немногие шершавые руки, но вместо этого почувствовал неожиданную тяжесть: Ханамия сел на него сверху.

Хьюга дернулся, и Ханамия сжал ногами его бока:

— Тпру.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Хьюга, но заставил себя расслабиться.

— Так-то лучше.

Ханамия был не слишком тяжелым, хотя тяжелей той же Рико, впрочем, Рико никогда и не сидела на Хьюге верхом.

Хьюга услышал негромкий стук, маслянистый звук, а затем ему на спину и вправду опустились руки, гладкие, теплые и скользкие.

Это было странное ощущение, странное и почему-то неприличное, хотя все, что Ханамия делал, — это водил руками по его спине. Хьюга ощущал Ханамию всего с остротой, порождавшей в сознании смутные, горячечные образы сплетенных тел и покрытой испариной кожи.

— Что это? — спросил Хьюга хрипло — и не узнал свой собственный голос.

— Массажное масло.

— А.

Даже во время их немногочисленных поцелуев — второго и тем более первого — Хьюга никогда не задумывался, как бы это было, если бы они с Ханамией… ну… Закончить это — даже в мыслях — он не решился. Нынешние прикосновения Ханамии практически не оставляли места для воображения. Наверняка он был бы такой, как сейчас — ни тени сомнения, сильные и умелые прикосновения, приятная тяжесть, тепло… Во рту у Хьюги пересохло. Он попытался пошевелиться, и Ханамия снова сжал его коленями — как мог бы сжать на пике страсти, оседлав бедра и…

Хьюга со стоном уткнулся лбом в покрывало.

— Больно? — удивился Ханамия. — Я же еще даже не начал.

Слезь с меня, хотелось сказать Хьюге, слезь с меня и никогда-никогда больше ко мне не приближайся. Я должен сходить в душ и смыть с себя это дурацкое массажное масло, и ощущение твоих пальцев, и мысли, и… Но вместо этого он сказал:

— Ничего. Продолжай.

И Ханамия продолжил.

Насчет боли он не соврал — она пришла практически сразу же. Горячая, обжигающая, пронзительная, словно вместо мышц у Хьюги под кожей пульсировали странные набухшие клубки, которые Ханамия тыкал иголкой.

— Кричи, — сказал Ханамия.

— Не… буду… отъебись…

— Как хочешь.

Хьюга думал, что за болью позабудет о неуместном возбуждении, но этого так и не произошло — не до конца. Оно словно подернулось прозрачной пленкой, притупилось — но так и не ушло. Возбуждение, мысли о возбуждении… С Рико все было совершенно по-другому — легко и просто, не так — запретно и смущающе. Интересно, знал ли Ханамия о том, какое воздействие оказывал сейчас на Хьюгу? Может, именно поэтому и предложил всю эту затею с массажем. Может…

Хьюга заскрипел зубами, и Ханамия хохотнул и усилил нажим.

— Св-волочь… — выдохнул Хьюга.

— Да-да, я уже почти закончил.

Ханамия в последний раз провел руками по его спине и встал. Хьюга остался лежать: вставать и смотреть на Ханамию, разговаривать с Ханамией — после того, что он только что себе навоображал — Хьюга бы ни за что не решился.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он, отворачиваясь к стене. Соблюдать внешние приличия было если и не легко, то необходимо.

Ханамия что-то хмыкнул и пошел в ванную — наверное, мыть руки. Хьюга лежал, слушал, как за дверью журчит вода, и думал: вот же дерьмо.

 

 

 

Неделя проходила за неделей. Хьюга прилежно штудировал иммиграционные законы и законы об охоте, и разрешении на оружие, и известные судебные процессы — и многое-многое другое. Ему казалось, что если он полностью погрузится в учебу, то в голове не останется места для мыслей о Ханамии, для мыслей о Ханамии — и осознания, что тот его привлекает. Хотя бы физически, хотя бы на самом базовом уровне.

Ему следовало знать, что это гиблое дело, бой, проигранный с самого начала. Каждый раз, когда он пытался спрятаться в библиотеке, Ханамия приходил и утаскивал его в комнату на очередной блиц-турнир по законодательству, юридическим и прочим процедурам. Отказаться Хьюга не мог, или по крайней мере именно так он себе говорил: нужно было вести себя как обычно, Ханамия не должен был ничего заподозрить.

Но Ханамия наверняка подозревал — это же был Ханамия. Каждая его улыбка казалась Хьюге понимающей, каждое его прикосновение — неслучайным и слишком длительным.

Хьюга напоминал себе чайник с плотно пригнанной крышкой, он закипал медленно и неотвратимо, хотя старался этого не делать, и эту самую крышку должно было обязательно сорвать. Киёши бы знал, что делать, но Хьюга не звонил Киёши: тот задавал дурацкие вопросы о Ханамии и отношениях, и прогрессе, и постоянно твердил «Пригласи его в бар». Нет, разговаривать с Киёши — особенно сейчас — было выше его сил.

По ночам Хьюга долго лежал без сна, глядел на Ханамию — темный силуэт в стеклянном лунном свете — слушал его дыхание и понимал, что вот-вот сорвется. Сорвется в самый опасный момент, накричит на кого-то неподходящего, сделает что-нибудь нелепое — и вылетит из школы. Прощай синий мундир и два месяца интенсивного обучения.

Лекции по управлению стрессом только-только начались, и Хьюга мог с уверенностью сказать, что своим собственным стрессом он ни черта не управляет. Иногда ему казалось, что лучше выплеснуть все разом — расстройство, гнев, отрицание, сексуальное желание — зажать Ханамию где-нибудь в углу и…

И Хьюга не знал, что «и». Он мог бы снова поцеловать Ханамию, а мог бы что-нибудь ему сломать. Оба желания были одинаково сильными.

Его проблему снова решил Ханамия. Если задуматься, в последнее время он делал это подозрительно часто — учеба, массаж. И теперь вот накопленный стресс.

— Какой-то ты напряженный, — сказал Ханамия однажды во время обеда, когда Хьюга с ожесточением резал мясо.

— В тарелку свою смотри.

— Напряженный, на людей кидаешься, — промурлыкал Ханамия.

Хьюга поднял глаза от еды и посмотрел на него.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Стресс, Хьюга, ты что, снова проспал занятия? Все признаки налицо.

— Ну и?

— И я знаю, как справиться с твоим стрессом.

Хьюга с подозрением поглядел на него: показалось, или голос Ханамии и вправду стал более вкрадчивым?

— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул он.

— Но в этом-то как раз и проблема: ты не справляешься. И как твой товарищ…

— Какой ты мне товарищ?

— По курсу, по комнате. Но если хочешь, могу перефразировать: как человек, которому ты небезразличен…

— Заткнись, — велел Хьюга. Лицо у него горело.

Ханамия довольно поцокал языком.

— В общем, тебе надо выпустить пар. С этим я, кстати, тоже могу помочь, — он многозначительно облизал губы.

Хьюга выронил вилку. Слова «выпустить пар» и «Ханамия» породили в его воображению картинку столь разнузданную и неприличную, что она сделала бы честь любому порнографическому журналу.

— Нет, — сказал Хьюга. — Нет-нет-нет.

«Да. Да-да-да», — шепнуло что-то внутри, что-то темное и безрассудное.

— Не думал я, что ты будешь так возражать против дружеского матча в баскетбол, — сказал Ханамия.

Хьюга моргнул:

— Что?

— Баскетбол, Хьюга. Ты вообще меня слушал?

Хьюга уставился на него. Ханамия открыто смеялся.

Ну разумеется, подумал Хьюга, он сделал это специально. Все эти намеки, недосказанности, запутал разговор, чтобы я подумал… А он всего лишь говорил про баскетбол.

Хьюгу затопило облегчение. На этот раз ему не нужно было делать выбор, не нужно было решаться, ничего было не нужно… К облегчению примешивалась еле заметная толика сожаления.

— У нас нет игроков, — сказал он.

— У нас есть игроки. Я поговорил с остальными. Встречаемся сегодня на стритбольной площадке после занятий. В четыре или около того. Надеюсь, у тебя есть кроссовки.

Кроссовки у Хьюги нашлись.

Шнурки завязывались привычно, машинально, словно он был в знакомой раздевалке Сейрин, словно его ждала родная команда, словно все снова было просто и понятно: победа или вылет.

— Готов?

Хьюга поднял голову: возле него стоял Ханамия. В темно-фиолетовой толстовке, черно-белой безрукавке и широких светлых брюках он выглядел словно модель для рекламы какого-то U-21.

Хьюга в простом зеленом лонгсливе и карго-штанах чувствовал себя гопотой.

— Пойдем.

Эта стритбольная площадка ничем не отличалась от прочих — стенды, щиты, кольца, асфальт. Остальные игроки уже собрались у боковой линии и бурно что-то обсуждали. Они с Ханамией прибыли последними.

— Мы уже бросили жребий, — сообщил им один из кадетов, Иноэ. — Вы в одной команде.

— Какая неожиданность, — улыбнулся Ханамия. Хьюга бросил на него неприязненный взгляд. — Кто еще с нами?

Им достались Абэ, Танака и Ямашита — не самый плохой вариант. Хьюга с ними не то чтобы очень ладил, но по крайней мере не конфликтовал.

— Отлично, — сказал Ханамия. — Общий сбор.

— Какой на хрен общий сбор? — буркнул Хьюга. — Разве тебя уже выбрали капитаном?

— Не думаю, что они будут возражать.

И они действительно не возражали: еще бы, это ведь Ханамия, первый кадет на курсе.

— Значит так… — начал Ханамия. Игрового опыта у доставшейся им троицы было немного. Кто-то отыграл пару официальных матчей, но в основном все просто сидели на скамье. Хьюга опасался, что Ханамия примется внедрять свою травмоопасную философию «бей туда, где больнее, пока никто не видит», хотя как бы она вообще сработала — это ведь был матч без рефери — однако тот лишь произнес зажигательную речь о командном духе и о том, что победит достойный.

— Даже если что-нибудь идет не так, не волнуйтесь, — подвел итог Ханамия. — Положитесь на нашего аса.

— А у нас есть ас? — хмуро спросил Хьюга.

— Разумеется. Ты.

Хьюге следовало догадаться. Следовало знать, что все эти громкие разговоры про снятие стресса заключались в том, чтобы уработать его до смерти. Ханамия перехватывал пасы и передавал мяч Хьюге. Остальные, следуя его примеру, делали то же самое. Хьюга бросал, матерился и снова бросал. Обычный, трехочковый, барьерный прыжок.

Они отыграли матч, потом еще один. Потом пришли местные ребята и вызвали их на товарищеское состязание.

— Мы не можем отказаться, — сказал Ханамия. — Не можем проиграть. На кону стоит честь полицейской школы.

Это были правильные слова, правильный тон, и остальные согласно загудели, но Хьюгу было не провести. Он посмотрел на Ханамию и одними губами произнес: почему? К этому моменту с Хьюги уже ручьями тек пот. Остальные тоже выглядели уставшими. Вместо ответа Ханамия только ухмыльнулся и перебросил ему мяч.

Играть на пределе сил, сражаться с усталостью и с противником — Хьюга уже почти забыл, что это такое. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в родной, привычный мир: здесь были свои, там чужие, руки оттягивал мяч — и все было правильно. Даже Ханамия.

С Ханамией все было… странно. Другого слова Хьюга подобрать не мог. Ханамия словно чувствовал Хьюгу, как сам Хьюга — чувствовал Ханамию. Он мог бы отдать ему пас с закрытыми глазами, не глядя — и быть уверенным, что Ханамия поймает мяч.

Прежде, во время матчей, Хьюга не раз наблюдал за Кагами с Куроко и думал: каково это? Иметь тень? Иметь кого-то, кто понимает тебя настолько хорошо, что любая надобность в словах пропадает? Когда достаточно простого жеста, а иногда даже он — лишний?

Теперь он получил ответ на свой вопрос — сыграв с Ханамией. Тот не был его тенью в том понимании, которое привык вкладывать в слова сам Призрачный распасовщик, скорее зеркальным отражением. Они были совершенно разными и в то же время одинаковыми — мысль, которая прежде напугала бы Хьюгу до икоты, однако теперь, в пылу матча, воспринималась как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Ханамия дополнял его, как сам Хьюга дополнял Ханамию. Некоронованный генерал и трехочковый шутер. В какой-то момент Хьюга вскинул руку, чтобы дать Ханамии пять, и тот хлопнул по ней без колебания, словно они делали это бесчисленное количество раз.

Хьюга улыбнулся, и Ханамия — тоже, хотя и не так, как всегда. Более мягко, более искренне, совсем неядовито.

— Я все равно тебя ненавижу, — сказал Хьюга, когда они вечером с трудом брели к своему общежитию.

Ханамия посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Ну разумеется. Ничего ведь не поменялось.

 Но это была ложь. Что-то все-таки поменялось, что-то все время менялось.

 

 

 

Баскетбольный матч и вправду пошел Хьюге на пользу: сковывавшее его напряжение ушло. Проблемы, правда, никуда не делись, но теперь он решал их в душе, за плотно закрытой дверью, набираясь храбрости перед следующим шагом, каким бы тот ни оказался.

Теперь Хьюга позволял себе смотреть на Ханамию, позволял себе его изучать — это оказалось не так страшно. Пытался отделить носимую им маску от настоящего лица, угадывал подлинные эмоции за прищуром глаз, за еле заметным подергиваньем губ. Тогда-то он и заметил их — темные круги под глазами, с каждым днем становившиеся все глубже. Возможно, они были там уже давно — раньше Хьюге было плевать, он бы, наверное, даже посчитал, что это символично: темные круги для темного нутра.

Однако сейчас он задумался и… нет, не обеспокоился. Вот еще.

Приглядевшись к Ханамии в течение нескольких дней, к Ханамии и его бешеному расписанию, Хьюга осознал, что тени под глазами были ценой, которую Ханамия платил за свое первенство. Он загонял себя, с учебой и особенно тренировками — выкладываясь на школьных и постоянно добавляя нагрузки на личных. «Быстрее, выше, сильнее» — Ханамия превратил олимпийский девиз в личный слоган. Протянуть четыре месяца в таком бешеном темпе не смог бы никто, Хьюга недоумевал, почему Ханамия со всеми своими мозгами этого не понимает. Но Ханамия не понимал и толкал себя вперед, толкал, толкал, толкал — больше приседаний, больше пресса, больше отжиманий. Больше всего.

Он не выдержит, понял вдруг Хьюга с ясностью. Ханамия сидел над конспектами, рядом валялись четыре пустых банки из-под кофе: бороться с сонливостью Ханамии становилось все труднее и труднее. Он не выдержит и сломается. О, ирония.

Возможно, раньше Хьюга допустил бы, чтобы это произошло. Наблюдал бы со стороны, считал бы дни, думал бы: «Сегодня? Если нет, то завтра — наверняка». Хотя кого он обманывает — не смог бы, это было бы неправильно. Однако его вмешательство было бы куда более безликим и, наверное, совсем неэффективным. Ну что бы он сделал? Сказал инструктору? Или фельдшеру? Смешно. Они бы напомнили, что Ханамия уже взрослый и должен справляться со своими проблемами сам. Однако теперь бросать Ханамию наедине с собственным безрассудством казалось подлостью.

Теперь — Хьюга и сам не понял, почему и как это вышло — Ханамия стал его личной проблемой, его персональной головной болью, его ответственностью.

Поэтому он позвонил Рико и попросил ее об услуге.

Субботы Хьюга ждал с нетерпением. Занятия закончились, и они вернулись в комнату, где Ханамия снова прикипел к своему ноутбуку. Хьюга смотрел на его обтянутую белой футболкой спину и думал, что прокололся. Все это время он постоянно размышлял о том, что скажет Рико, и что Рико скажет ему, и что Киёши тоже обязательно будет — куда же без Киёши, и совершенно не подумал о том, как заставить пойти с собой Ханамию. Тот мог отказаться, должен был отказаться — с какой стати ему вообще идти куда-то там с Хьюгой?

Хьюга мотнул головой: ну уж нет. Ханамия получит помощь, хочет он того или нет.

Швырнув в Ханамию взятой с полки толстовкой, Хьюга велел:

— Собирайся. Пойдешь со мной.

Ханамия поднял голову от ноутбука:

— Куда? Зачем?

Хьюга замялся: что сказать? — почувствовал, что начинает злиться, и буркнул:

— Потом увидишь.

— Сюрприз? — Ханамия высоко поднял брови, и они спрятались в падающей на лоб густой челке. — Ты приготовил мне какой-то приятный сюрприз?

— Полезный, — поправил его Хьюга.

— И какой же?

— Не скажу.

— Потому что это будет уже не сюрприз?

— Потому что иначе ты не пойдешь.

— Честно, — сказал Ханамия. — Глупо, но честно. Очень в твоем духе.

— Врежу, — пообещал Хьюга. Слова сорвались с губ как-то очень легко — обычно он так же грозил Киёши — и, как и с Киёши, за ними не было ни жара, ни настоящей угрозы.

— Двести четвертая статья, — тут же откликнулся Ханамия.

— Будет пятьдесят шестая, если не прекратишь меня доставать.

Ханамия ухмыльнулся и потянулся за толстовкой.

Добирались не то чтобы в молчании — Ханамия то и дело отпускал замечания, то ядовитые, то просто меткие, Хьюга что-то бурчал в ответ и, пряча руки в карманах, смотрел в окно. Через какое-то время пейзаж стал более знакомым, затем объявили нужную остановку, и Хьюга потянул Ханамию к выходу.

— Еще минут десять, и будем на месте, — сказал он.

Ханамия заозирался по сторонам. Наверное, пытался припомнить, есть ли поблизости что-нибудь интересное, и понять, куда вообще его тащат.

— Ты ведешь меня знакомиться с родителями? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Заткнись, — сказал Хьюга, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки и шея. В словах Ханамии было больше правды, чем ему бы того хотелось. Родители — не родители, но Рико с Киёши можно было с полным правом назвать семьей.

В каком-то смысле поступок Хьюги и в самом деле был знаковым, по крайней мере именно так воспримет его Рико. Да и сам Ханамия наверняка углядит в нем черт-те что.

Хьюга сжал зубы и, схватив Ханамию за руку, потащил вперед. Скорее бы уже.

— Ай, — сказал тот.

— Так тебе и надо, — буркнул Хьюга, но хватку все-таки ослабил. Они свернули за угол, и в конце улицы показался спортзал Айды. Хьюга знал, что Ханамия его заметил — не мог не заметить — и напрягся в ожидании неизбежной реакции.

Та не замедлила последовать: Ханамия расхохотался — так весело и заразительно, словно давно уже не видел ничего забавнее.

Хьюга машинально сжал свободную руку в кулак. Желание врезать Ханамии стало почти непреодолимым.

— Поверить… не… могу… — выдохнул Ханамия, все еще смеясь. — Айда! Ты ведешь меня… к Айде! Не знакомство с родителями, но почти так же хорошо. Господи! Господи!

— Повеселился? — сказал Хьюга хмуро.

— Еще даже не начинал. Ты что, серьезно собираешься?..

Хьюга отпустил Ханамию, спрятал руки в карманы и зашагал к спортзалу. Ханамия тут же пристроился рядом, губы его кривились в улыбке; наверное, он никогда еще не бесил Хьюгу так, как бесил сейчас.

Сам дурак, подумал Хьюга, подставился. Хотя чего уж теперь. Теперь — поздно.

В спортзале пахло «Салонпасом» — знакомый, успокаивающий запах, Хьюга и не понимал, как ему его не хватало. Один из помощников тренера сказал, что Рико в тренажерном зале, и они отправились туда.

Она и впрямь была там, следила за спортсменом на беговой дорожке и чиркала что-то на планшетке, хотя в той и не было нужды — данные Рико видела и так. При взгляде на нее, гибкую и изящную, с короткой мальчишеской стрижкой, у Хьюги потеплело на сердце. Он словно снова вернулся домой. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Ханамия сбоку напрягся, Хьюга чувствовал его взгляд, тяжелый, пронзительный, затем Ханамия посмотрел на Рико и улыбнулся, то ли презрительно, то ли снисходительно — неприятно.

— Пойдем, — сказал Хьюга. Не хватало еще, чтобы Ханамия сейчас сбежал. А то ведь может, вон лицо какое. — Рико! Рико!

Рико обернулась на звук своего имени, заметила его, улыбнулась и сделала шаг вперед — а потом наткнулась взглядом на Ханамию. Улыбка тут же сбежала с ее губ, лицо окаменело.

Хьюга ожидал чего-то подобного, ожидал — и все же ожидать и видеть вживую было не одно и то же. Он ссутулил плечи: и что ей говорить? Как объясниться? Он и себе-то толком ничего объяснить не мог, куда уж Рико.

— Привет, — сказал он, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от нее. — Давно не виделись.

— Ханамия?! — Рико сжала планшетку, словно собиралась запустить ею Хьюге в голову. — Ты привел с собой Ханамию?!

На приветствие она внимания не обратила — если вообще его услышала.

Кажется, это будет даже труднее, чем Хьюга думал.

— Привел, — кивнул он. — Сама видишь.

Губы Рико сжались в тонкую полоску. Хьюга никогда еще не видел ее в такой ярости, а, впрочем, нет — видел. Когда Киёши повредили колено. Когда у них был рематч с Кирисаки Дайичи.

— Когда ты позвонил… — сказал Рико. — Когда ты попросил… Я не думала, что это будет Ханамия.

Как ты мог? Она не сказала этого вслух, но вопрос читался в ее глазах. Смотреть Рико в лицо было трудно, но Хьюга все равно смотрел.

— О чем ты ее просил? — влез в разговор Ханамия. — Надеюсь, не о благословении?

Глаза Рико сузились. Она переводила взгляд с Ханамии на Хьюгу — и обратно.

— Хьюга, о чем это он?

— Ни о чем.

— Ну почему же ни о чем? — Ханамия легко закинул руку Хьюге на плечо. — Я о…

— О, Хьюга! Ханамия!

Хьюга поднял голову: к ним торопился Киёши. Ханамия тоже его увидел – лицо мгновенно перекосила гримаса отвращения.

— Давно не виделись! – Киёши остановился рядом с Рико и одарил всех троих широкой улыбкой. – Как дела в школе?

— Нормально, – сказал Хьюга. Ханамия буркнул что-то неразборчивое и наверняка оскорбительное. Несколько долгих секунд они с Киёши мерялись взглядами. Улыбка Киёши была доброй и… да, понимающей, хотя что он там вообще мог понять? Хьюга посмотрел на Ханамию: тот помрачнел, затем скривил губы и убрал руку с его плеча. Киёши улыбнулся еще шире. Какого хрена?

— Теппей? – Рико с подозрением уставилась на Киёши. – Ты знал, что они придут? Что они придут… вместе?

— Подозревал, – признался Киёши.

— Но почему… почему… – начала было Рико.

— Рико, пожалуйста, – попросил Хьюга.

— Да, пожалуйста, – добавил Киёши.

Какое-то время Рико смотрела на них, кусала губы – и Хьюга подумал, что вот сейчас она скажет им убираться, скажет всем троим – ему, Ханамии и Киёши, потому что Рико не умела прощать тех, кто причинял вред близким ей людям. И это было правильно – сам Хьюга когда-то был таким же. Это потом уже он свалял дурака. И, наверное, просить Рико о такой услуге, буквально заставлять ее было неправильно – но Хьюга сделал бы это снова, потому что у него был Ханамия. Ну как был – не было, что еще за глупости? Но с Ханамией совершенно точно нужно было что-то делать. И для этого ему нужна была Рико.

— Черт с вами, – сказала Рико, вытерев тыльной стороной ладони глаза. – Идиоты. Ты, – она с нескрываемой неприязнью уставилась на Ханамию. – Раздевайся.

— Признаться, я ожидал услышать это от Хьюги, – ухмыльнулся тот.

— Ну разумеется, – кивнул Киёши.

— Заткнись, – буркнул Ханамия.

— Сам заткнись, – ткнул его в плечо Хьюга. – И раздевайся уже.

— Совсем?

— До пояса, – сказала Рико. – И ты тоже, – велела она Хьюге.

Ханамия явно собирался что-то сказать, но посмотрел на Хьюгу, пожал плечами и стащил толстовку и футболку. Хьюга тоже разделся и принялся комкать в руках одежду.

Рико оглядела его, кивнула, перевела взгляд на Ханамию – и нахмурилась. Хьюга тоже посмотрел на Ханамию. Бледная кожа, впалый мускулистый живот, сильные мышцы, широкие плечи – хотя Рико, наверное, видит совсем другое. Цифры, неправильные цифры – судя по тому, как она хмурится.

— Ты прав, – сказала она наконец, обращаясь к Хьюге. – Не знаю, как насчет учебы, но тренируется он и вправду на износ. Какое у тебя тренировочное меню? – спросила она у Ханамии.

— Разумное.

— Хрен там, – буркнул Хьюга. – Личное или школьное? – спросил он у Рико.

— Оба.

Кратко изложив основные пункты школьной тренировочной программы, Хьюга перешел к личному меню Ханамии – к этому моменту он уже знал его не хуже своего собственного. Он говорил – и чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Ханамии. Тот смотрел, словно касался. Хьюга чувствовал, как ему становится жарко. Киёши тоже смотрел – то на Ханамию, то на них двоих – и улыбался так довольно, словно получил ранний подарок на Рождество. Господи, что еще?

— Не знал, что ты уделяешь мне столько внимания, Хьюга, – промурлыкал Ханамия.

— Ты ничего не напутал? – спросила Рико.

— Нет, – сказал Ханамия вместо него. – Удивительная точность. Я бы даже сказал – ненормальная. По-моему, в Хьюге пропадает сталкер. Или не пропадает.

— Ты что, идиот? – спросила Рико у Ханамии.

Ханамия моргнул – кем-кем, а идиотом его прежде наверняка никогда не называли – затем ощерился.

— Я…

— Переоценил себя, как настоящий кретин. Это не тренировочное меню – это абсолютная глупость.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что делаю! – огрызнулся Ханамия.

— Нет, не знаешь, – сказал Хьюга. – Ты себя в зеркале видел?

— Я был тренером, – выплюнул Ханамия. – И я прекрасно…

— Неделя, – перебила его Рико. – Продолжишь в таком темпе – и через неделю твое тело не выдержит. Мне все равно, но Хьюга почему-то против.

Ханамия бросил на нее полный ненависти взгляд.

— Просто скорректируй его тренировки, и мы пойдем, – попросил Хьюга.

— Как? – огорчился Киёши. – Уже? Я думал мы пойдем в какой-нибудь бар, посидим, выпьем пива…

— Дался тебе этот бар, – пробурчал Хьюга.

— Я пришлю тебе новое тренировочное меню на почту, – пообещала Рико.

— Хорошо. И спасибо.

— Ты просто… просто будь поаккуратнее, – попросила она и перевела взгляд на Ханамию. – Если ты что-нибудь с ним…

— Это лишнее, – Киёши опустил ей на плечи свои огромные руки. – Поверь мне, это лишнее.

— Если это маленькое семейное сборище уже закончилось, то мы, пожалуй, пойдем, – Ханамия холодно улыбнулся, схватил Хьюгу за руку и поволок к выходу.

— Заходите еще, – крикнул Киёши. – Хьюга, звони. И ты, Ханамия, тоже.

— Вот же засранец, – буркнул Ханамия.

— Полный, – согласился Хьюга.

 

 

 

Опасения Хьюги сбылись с прискорбной точностью – Ханамия и вправду припоминал ему поход в спортзал и болезненное внимание к тренировочному меню при каждом удобном случае. Нет, вслух он ничего не говорил – но этого и не требовалось. Улыбки Ханамии, когда они шли на тренировку, были такими мерзкими, а взгляды – такими многозначительными, что Хьюга уже буквально на третий день полез на стенку.

Ханамию следовало поставить на место, но объяснения никогда не были сильной стороной Хьюги. По его мнению, действия всегда говорили больше слов.

Поэтому он наконец пригласил Икеду на свидание.

Ханамия воспринял эту новость спокойно, даже как-то чересчур, и это было странно. То есть – если Хьюга ему и вправду нравился.

— Я ранен в самое сердце, – сказал Ханамия в ответ на его подозрительный взгляд. – Куда идете?

— Не скажу.

— Боишься, что я испорчу тебе свидание? – догадался Ханамия. – Вот еще. Икеда и сама прекрасно с этим справится.

Хьюга показал ему оттопыренный средний палец.

— И все-таки, куда?

— Не знаю, я пока не решил. Она хотела в какой-нибудь хороший ресторан.

— И, разумеется, ты ни одного не знаешь. Когда идете?

— В эту субботу.

— Понятно.

В четверг вечером Ханамия протянул Хьюге какой-то клочок бумаги. Тот с недоумением уставился на написанный там адрес.

— Что это?

— Хороший французский ресторан.

— Что мне делать во французском ресторане?

Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Вести туда Икеду, разумеется. Женщины без ума от всего французского. Французские поцелуи, французская мода…

— Говорят там, наверное, тоже по-французски?

— Разумеется.

— Это проблема, – признался Хьюга.

— Ты не знаешь французского?

— Только «Вуле ву куше авек муа?».

Ханамия рассмеялся.

— Возьмешь с собой телефон.

— Ты что-то подозрительно добр, – сказал Хьюга.

— Это естественно. Люди всегда желают счастья тому, кто им небезразличен.

— Люди да, ты – сильно сомневаюсь.

— В крайнем случае возьмешь с собой японо-французский словарь.

Хьюга вздохнул и сунул клочок с адресом в карман. Почему-то ему казалось, что он об этом еще пожалеет.

Как Ханамия и предсказывал, Икеда оказалась в восторге от идеи попробовать западную кухню. Хьюга смотрел в ее радостное лицо и думал, что ради этого стоит и вправду рискнуть и принять предложение Ханамии.

В пятницу вечером тот вдруг пристал к нему с очередным неловким вопросом.

— Что ты наденешь?

— Я… – начал было Хьюга и осекся. – Ну, что-нибудь.

— Ты что, забыл, куда идешь?

— Ну, что-нибудь приличное. У меня есть костюм.

— Надевай, – велел Ханамия.

— Зачем? – проворчал Хьюга, но все-таки потянулся к шкафу.

Костюм, по мнению Хьюги, был нормальным. Темным. Строгим. Что еще требовать от костюма?

— Понятно, – сказал Ханамия, обходя его по кругу и то дергая за лацканы, то проводя ладонью по спине. Хьюга ежился, но терпел. – Одолжу тебе свой. Рост у нас почти одинаковый, так что должно подойти.

— Да зачем мне вообще… – начал было Хьюга.

— Ну если ты считаешь, что это свидание не заслуживает даже приличного костюма…

Хьюга скрипнул зубами.

— Не считаю.

— Вот и отлично.

Костюм Ханамии и впрямь пришелся Хьюге впору. Он был темно-серым, в тонкую красную полоску, и Хьюга чувствовал себя в нем как банкир.

— Где твои цветы? — спросил Ханамия, когда Хьюга вдоволь навертелся перед зеркалом, пытаясь убедиться, что выглядит как должно и что не пропустил никаких неприятных сюрпризов. Доброта Ханамии по-прежнему настораживала.

— Вон, — Хьюга кивнул на лежащую на кровати длинную красную розу.

— Фу, какая банальщина, — сморщил нос Ханамия.

— Твое какое дело.

— Ты пытаешься запороть это свидание с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. К счастью, я…

В дверь постучали.

— Как раз вовремя, — сказал Ханамия и отправился открывать.

Хьюгу вновь одолело недоброе предчувствие.

— Возьмешь эти, — Ханамия вернулся, и в руках у него был букетик фиалок. — Так ты по крайней мере покажешься оригинальным.

— И что они значат? — спросил Хьюга с подозрением.

— Ничего плохого.

— Но роза…

— Я заберу ее себе.

— Вот как.

— Ну, не пропадать же. Презервативы взял?

Хьюга вздохнул. Такой же вопрос ему немногим ранее задал Киёши — после того как полчаса талдычил, что Хьюга совершает ужасную ошибку и что Ханамия и бар — по-прежнему его лучший выбор.

— Взял, — буркнул Хьюга.

— Можешь выложить. Они тебе не понадобятся.

— Тебя спросить забыли.

— Я знаю Икеду и знаю тебя, — сказал Ханамия. — Ты сбежишь от нее еще до десерта.

— Я проведу прекрасный вечер, — сказал Хьюга. — А может быть, даже прекрасную ночь.

— Ну-ну. Желаю удачи.

Хьюге следовало помнить, что Ханамия — почти никогда — не ошибается.

 

 

 

Ресторан и вправду отказался отличным. У них с Икедой был хороший столик и хороший вид. Икеда тоже была хороша — в простом, но изысканном вечернем платье с глубоким вырезом.

Звонить Ханамии не пришлось — Икеда предложила превратить свидание в небольшое приключение, выбрав блюда наугад: французского ни один из них не знал. Вино им посоветовали, и Хьюга думал, что пока что прекрасно справляется.

Они выпили по бокалу шардоне и в ожидании ужина углубились в беседу. Разговор, само собой, зашел об учебе, приближающихся экзаменах и будущей работе в полиции.

— Я думаю, — сказала Икеда, — из тебя выйдет хороший полисмен.

— Спасибо, — начал было Хьюга. — Ты и сама…

— В отличие от этого твоего соседа, Ханамии.

Хьюга медленно отставил бокал:

— Что?

— Да брось, Хьюга, — рассмеялась Икеда. — Ты ведь уже наверняка об этом думал.

Хьюга многое думал о Ханамии; думал о том, что тот — нахальный засранец, думал, что тот — подонок, еще были мысли о всех этих «нравится — не нравится», но никогда, ни разу Хьюге не приходило в голову, что из Ханамии может выйти плохой полисмен. Это было просто невозможно. Что бы Ханамия ни делал, он всегда выкладывался по полной.

— Он же лучший кадет на всем курсе, — сказал Хьюга.

— Да ладно! Знаю я таких отличников — они хороши только за партой, чистюли, кабинетные мальчики. Ты можешь представить его на улицах? Преследующим преступника? Бросающимся под пули? Расследующим преступление? Пф-ф, глупости.

Икеда снова рассмеялась.

Хьюга смотрел на нее, и ему казалось, что он видит ее впервые. Никто не смел говорить все это о Ханамии, никто. Каким бы мудаком тот ни был, он постоянно рвал жилы на этих дурацких занятиях, учил то, что задавали, и кучу сверх этого, едва не довел себя до больничной койки, упахиваясь на тренировках, стрелял лучше… лучше Икеды, это уж точно. Ханамия делал все, что мог, чтобы стать хорошим полисменом — для чего бы это ему ни понадобилось. И его должны были оценить по достоинству.

Икеда говорила что-то еще, но Хьюга почти не слушал. Он смотрел на нее — красивая женщина, но… нет, не глупая — слепая. Как можно было принять Ханамию за обычного заучку? Не разглядеть в нем — всего?

Господи. Ханамия был во много, в миллион раз больше, чем просто отличник, больше, чем хороший парень. Интереснее. И, с удивлением понял Хьюга, интереснее Икеды.

Это было удивительное осознание, удивительное и пугающее. Хьюга вспоминал обычные вечера с Ханамией — за учебой, за перепалками, за кофе. Он бы получил — и получал — больше удовольствия от такого вечера, чем от свидания с Икедой. И этого не могла исправить даже перспектива секса.

Ярко накрашенные губы Икеды двигались, словно в немом кино, а Хьюга смотрел перед собой и пытался понять, когда вся его жизнь пошла коту под хвост. Это же Ханамия! Ханамия! Господи, Рико его убьет. Зато Киёши будет рад. С остальным бывшим Сейрином сложнее. Осуждать, наверное, не будет только Митобе — и то лишь потому, что всегда молчит. Господи, за что?

— Хьюга? — позвала его Икеда. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет.

Вежливость требовала, чтобы он досидел этот ужин до конца. Вытерпел — сколько там перемен блюд? — и бутылку вина, а затем проводил Икеду до дверей комнаты, поцеловал в щеку и поблагодарил за отличный вечер, даже если этот вечер таким и не был.

Однако на вежливость Хьюге было уже плевать.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — по-моему, мы совершили ужасную ошибку. Я совершил. Мне не стоило приглашать тебя на свидание. У нас ничего не выйдет, извини. Если хочешь, можешь остаться и поужинать — я оплачу счет. Но я… наверное, пойду. Мне очень жаль, прости.

Икеда смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Почему? — наконец спросила она.

Если бы ты знала, подумал Хьюга. Если бы только знала.

— Просто так получилось.

В глазах у Икеды промелькнули обида и боль.

— Икеда… Мэй… — произнес Хьюга и осекся: и в самом деле, что тут скажешь.

— Я думаю, — сказала Икеда неожиданно твердо, — нам лучше попросить счет.

 

 

 

Хьюга вошел в комнату, на ходу стягивая галстук. Ханамия сидел за столом и смотрел ролики на ютьюбе. Рядом стояли пустые банки из-под кофе.

— Что-то ты рано, — сказал он, нажимая на паузу. — Как свидание?

— Ненавижу тебя, — Хьюга стянул пиджак и швырнул его на кровать.

— То есть даже до второй перемены блюд не досидели? — улыбнулся Ханамия.

Хьюга принялся расстегивать брюки, затем посмотрел на Ханамию, чертыхнулся и отправился в ванную, прихватив из шкафа старые потертые джинсы.

— Скажешь «я ведь тебе говорил» — врежу, — пообещал он, возвращаясь и с сомнением косясь на лежащий на кровати пиджак. — У тебя есть какая-нибудь химчистка на примете? Я могу…

— Не трудись, — отмахнулся Ханамия. — Сам разберусь.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Хьюга смотрел на него, на поджатые босые ноги и думал: вот оно, к чему ты так стремился. Доволен?

— Кофе хочешь? — спросил он, когда смотреть дальше стало уже неприлично.

— Значит, ты проебал свой вечер и теперь надеешься, что я тебе его скрашу? — хмыкнул Ханамия.

— Проебал, — согласился Хьюга.

— Хочу.

— Что?

— Кофе. Одевайся.

— Во что? — не понял Хьюга. — Куда мы вообще?..

— Увидишь.

— Ты приготовил мне сюрприз? — спросил Хьюга, вспоминая их недавний разговор. На этот раз они поменялись ролями. — Приятный?

— Разумеется, — сказал Ханамия. Хьюга с недоверием уставился на него.

— Что, купился, идиот? — хмыкнул Ханамия.

Хьюга привычно ткнул его в плечо.

— Во что одеваться-то?

— Во что хочешь. В ресторан я тебя не поведу. Ни в хороший, ни в какой-нибудь еще.

В ресторан они и вправду не пошли.

 

 

 

Хьюга с сомнением покосился на вывеску «Булочки с сюрпризом», поглядел сквозь большое окно на сидящих за немногочисленными столиками людей и повернулся к Ханамии.

— Серьезно? Мы проехали пол-Токио, чтобы сходить в булочную?

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Да нет, — Хьюга пожал плечами. — Пойдем, что ли, внутрь?

В зале заманчиво пахло корицей, ванилью и свежей сдобой. Хьюга заозирался в поисках свободных мест, но Ханамия потянул его к стойке.

Незанятый стул там был только один.

— Может, все-таки за сто… — начал было Хьюга, посмотрел на сидящего рядом посетителя и осекся. Рыжие волосы, темные глаза, гоповатая внешность, несмотря на стильные вещи. Это же…

— Ямазаки? — спросил он. — Ты же Ямазаки? Из Киридая?

— Что, еще один обиженный? — удивился тот. — Сколько лет прошло, а они все лезут и лезут. Ну, стукнули тебя в матче, делов-то. Или ты пришел, чтоб стукнули еще раз?

— Если ты с друзьями, тоже не страшно, — сказал сидящий рядом с рыжим Ямазаки детина. Волосы у него были лиловые и падали на глаза. Хьюга вопросительно посмотрел на Ханамию.

— Это Хара, — сказал тот. — Тоже из команды.

— О, кэп, — обрадовался Хара. — Не заметил тебя. Этот мститель с тобой?

— Это Хьюга, — сказал Ханамия. — Хьюга Джунпей. Он…

— Сейрин, четвертый номер, капитан, — откликнулся еще один из сидящих у стойки. У этого были густые темные волосы, хитрый прищур и родинка на лбу. — Я Сето.

— Вы что, — спросил Хьюга, — здесь логово устроили?

— Можно и так сказать, — ухмыльнулся Ханамия, забираясь на свободный табурет. — Фурухаши, мне как обычно, — обратился он к стоящему за стойкой парню. Глаза у того были словно у дохлой рыбы — пустые, неживые, — и Хьюга поежился.

— Фурухаши, — представил Ханамия, кивнув на него. — Это его булочная.

— Вот как. — Хьюга потоптался на месте: и что теперь?

— Нам нужен еще один стул, — сказал Ханамия. — Ямазаки.

За какую-то минуту Хьюге нашли стул и сунули под нос чашку с кофе — «Черный, просто черный, спасибо!» — и блюдце с каким-то кренделем. Тот выглядел крайне замысловато и оказался самым вкусным, что Хьюге доводилось пробовать в последнее время.

— Где ты его подобрал, кэп? — бесцеремонно спросил Хара.

— Мы соседи по комнате.

— В этой твоей школе?

— Где же еще.

— А сюда ты его привел, потому что?..

— Пей свой кофе, Хара, — ласково сказал Ханамия.

— А.

— А, — согласился Сето.

— А, — Фурухаши толкнул к Ямазаки стеклянный стакан с высокой белой пеной. Латте-арт на нем изображал рыбу, вместо глаз у рыбы были крестики.

— Ага, — Ямазаки бесцеремонно ткнул рыбу ложкой в глаз, энергично поболтал и сделал щедрый глоток.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — сказал Сето. — Некоторые игры просто не доводят до добра.

— Да ладно вам, — губы у Ямазаки были в молочной пенке, правда, менее угрожающе от этого он выглядеть не стал. Хара взял из держателя салфетку и промокнул ему рот. — Это же не этот… как его…

— Киёши, — сказал Фурухаши.

— Да! Именно. Спасибо.

— Нет, но они дружат, — кисло сказал Ханамия.

— То есть он прилагается к этому… к Хьюге?

Ханамия кивнул.

— Хреново, конечно, — подытожил Ямазаки. — Но что поделать? Придется терпеть.

— Не ломать же ему второе колено, — сказал Хара с сожалением.

— Ну отчего же, — буркнул Хьюга.

— О, сарказм, — обрадовался Ямазаки.

— Почти как у капитана, — одобрил Хара. — Может, он и не совсем бесталанный. А скажи-ка нам, Хьюга…

То, что последовало дальше, можно было смело назвать допросом с пристрастием. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что ему периодически подливали кофе. Хьюгу расспрашивали о семье, о вкусах, о предпочтениях — в том числе и сексуальных, о бывших отношениях, о видах на будущее и куче других вещей. Когда-то похожему, хотя и менее бесцеремонному допросу его подверг Кагетора-сан. Тогда он только-только начал встречаться с Рико. На какие-то вопросы Хьюга отвечал, от каких-то отмахивался, на часть — просто оттопыривал средний палец.

— И последнее, — сказал Хара.

— Ну?

— Как ты относишься к нашему капитану?

— Что это еще за вопрос такой?! — плюясь кофе, спросил Хьюга.

— Обычный, — пожал плечами Хара.

— Нормальный, — согласился Сето.

— Ну, — сказал Ямазаки.

Фурухаши просто молча посмотрел, и это было хуже всего.

— Как-как! Ненавижу, конечно, — буркнул Хьюга. На Ханамию он старался не смотреть. Лицо горело, словно печка.

— А, — сказал Хара.

— А, — сказал Сето.

— А, — сказал Фурухаши.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — сказал Ямазаки. — Можно мне еще кофе?

В булочной они просидели довольно долго. Остаток вечера прошел за разговором, который — к удивлению Хьюги — оказался весьма приятным. Бывшая команда из Кирисаки Дайичи была подонками, но подонками обаятельными. Жестокость к чужим соседствовала тут с крепким чувством локтя, агрессивность — с юмором. Хьюга поймал себя на том, что не против посетить эту булочную еще раз.

— Как вечер? — спросил его Ханамия, когда они брели к станции наземки, и у Хьюги почему-то возникло чувство, что спрашивает он о чем-то совсем другом.

— Напрочь проебан, — сказал он со скупой улыбкой.

— Вот и хорошо, — произнес Ханамия с удовлетворением.

 

 

 

Отношения с Икедой у Хьюги безвозвратно испортились. Хьюга знал, что этого следовало ожидать, но все равно было жаль. Попытки наладить дружеские отношения взамен романтических Икеда встречала в штыки или просто игнорировала. Ханамия наблюдал за всем этим с нескрываемым удовольствием, говорил, что в мире нет никого опаснее обиженной женщины, и предрекал, что Икеда еще себя покажет.

Так оно и случилось.

Их практические занятия перешли на новый уровень — теперь они изучали настоящие дела. Не всегда серьезные и не всегда интересные, но тем не менее настоящие.

Курс разбили на группы, Хьюга, Ханамия, Икеда и еще четверо кадетов попали в одну. Доставшееся им задание требовало рассмотреть несколько дел, написать отчеты о процедуре и предложения для нераскрытых.

— Маэда Джун, сорок два года, — зачитал один из кадетов, Гото, открыв очередную папку. — Хулиганы разбили окно. Свидетелей нет, ничего нет. Дело не раскрыто.

— Спасибо, Гото, — сказал Ханамия, — мы все уже его читали.

— У кого-нибудь есть предложения?

— Какие здесь могут быть предложения, — фыркнула Икеда. — Свидетелей нет, никого нет. Сам Маэда не сумел сказать ничего толкового. Гиблое дело. Висяк.

— Не знаю, — сказал Хьюга с сомнением. — Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем.

— Новичкам всегда так кажется, — едко произнесла Икеда.

— Может, надо было опросить соседей? — не сдавался Хьюга.

— В деле же ясно написано: свидетелей нет. А это значит: соседей опрашивали, и никто ничего не видел.

— И все равно мне кажется…

— Хьюга, — в голосе Икеды звучала нескрываемая неприязнь. — Я понимаю, ты считаешь, что ты здесь самый умный, но у нас еще несколько дел, работы невпроворот, так что тратить время на твои «кажется» и «может быть» глупо. Если хочешь, в свободное время можешь провести частное расследование этого несомненно серьезного преступления. А теперь не мешай работать.

Краска бросилась Хьюге в лицо.

— Прости, чувак, — сказал Гото, избегая его взгляда, — но, думаю, Икеда права. Тут и вправду не к чему придраться: процедура в порядке, а дело висяк. Лучше рассмотреть другие случаи.

Остальные согласно загудели. Ханамия смотрел на них так, словно в жизни не видел ничего глупее, но сказать ничего не сказал.

После занятий они вернулись в комнату, Хьюга швырнул тетради на стол и заходил по комнате, сжимая-разжимая кулаки.

— А ты ей еще красные розы[1] дарить хотел, — напомнил Ханамия. — Представь, как бы ты сейчас глупо выглядел, если бы не я.

— Я и так выгляжу глупо, — буркнул Хьюга.

— И это совершенно непозволительно. Одно дело, когда дурака из тебя делаю я, и совершенно другое — когда это делает какая-то сучка.

— Не говори о ней так, — машинально сказал Хьюга.

— Что, снова латами бряцаешь? — закатил глаза Ханамия. — И не надоело еще?

— Что будем делать с отчетами? Я все еще считаю, что с этим хулиганством что-то не то.

— Почему бы нам не поговорить с этим Маэдой?

— Поговорить?

— Ну да. Он же живет в Токио. Адрес есть в деле. Можем прошвырнуться и по соседям.

Хьюга уставился на Ханамию.

— Что? — спросил Ханамия, поднимая голову от папки с делом.

— Ничего. — Хьюга почувствовал, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке, и торопливо отвернулся. — Ничего.

Маэда Джун оказался обычным офисном работягой, живущем в обычном доме. Единственное, что было у него необычного, это жена — молодая, красивая и свежая.

— Значит, вы по поводу того разбитого окна? — спросил Маэда. — Столько времени прошло. Я давно уже стекло поменял.

Госпожа Маэда расставила на столе чашки с чаем и села рядом с мужем. В ее взгляде тлела неприязнь.

Странно, подумал Хьюга.

— Расскажите нам, пожалуйста, о том, что именно произошло, — попросил Ханамия. Голос у него был вежливый, но твердый, и Хьюга одобрительно кивнул. Правила допроса свидетелей и пострадавших, простые и понятные вопросы, требующие в ответ больше, чем просто «да» или «нет».

— Ну, мы сидели в гостиной, затем я услышал грохот и звон разбитого стекла. Какие-то хулиганы запустили камнем в окно. Я позвонил в 110[2]. Пришла полиция, но так никого и не поймали. Все.

Негусто, приуныл Хьюга. Что-то такое они и читали в деле. Маэда не сказал ничего нового. Неужели они зря сюда приехали?

Хьюга посмотрел на Ханамию. Тот выглядел довольным, как человек, которому предстоит интересная и сложная загадка, обломавшая зубы всем его предшественникам.

— Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов? — улыбнулся Ханамия Маэде.

Хьюга отстраненно заметил, что госпожа Маэда крепко сжала чашку. Что-то было не так, чутье его и впрямь не подвело. Что-то со всем этим хулиганством было явно не так. И Ханамия тоже это понял.

— Это случилось в рабочий день или в выходной? — спросил Ханамия.

— В рабочий, в среду, — сказал Маэда. — Я только-только вернулся с работы, и…

— Раньше, чем обычно? — уточнил Ханамия.

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился Маэда. — Да, раньше.

— Вот как, — промурлыкал Ханамия.

Хьюга посмотрел на него, затем перевел взгляд на Маэду с женой, и в голове у него что-то щелкнуло. Господи, ну конечно. Почему никто об этом раньше не подумал?

— А где было разбито окно? — спросил он. — В спальне?

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Маэда.

— Камень, наверное, забрала полиция? — спросил Ханамия.

Маэда наморщил лоб.

— Камень? Вы знаете, кажется, нет. Камнем они не заинтересовались, и… Собственно, я понятия не имею, куда он делся.

— Я его выбросила, — сказала госпожа Маэда тихо. — Когда наводила порядок. Кому он нужен?

— Действительно, — согласился Ханамия. — Надеюсь, вы не порезались, когда убирали стекло? Представляю эту картину — весь пол в осколках…

— Да нет, — рассмеялся Маэда, — пол как раз не пострадал. Зато все гардении под окном засыпало стеклом.

Конечно, подумал Хьюга, как же иначе, раз окно разбили изнутри.

— Какая жалость, — сказал Ханамия. — И вы ведь, наверное, сразу кинулись ловить хулигана? Никого не видели?

— Никого. Добежал, конечно, до конца улицы, но их уже и след простыл. Молодежь в наши дни такая резвая.

— И не говорите, — Ханамия поднялся с диванчика, и Хьюга тоже встал. — Спасибо большое, вы нам очень помогли.

— Правда? — удивился Маэда.

— Конечно.

Госпожа Маэда пролила на себя чай.

— Ну как же вы так, — сказал Ханамия безо всякого сочувствия.

— Мы, наверное, пойдем, — Хьюга взял его за плечо и потянул к выходу. — Еще раз спасибо за вашу помощь, господин Маэда, госпожа Маэда. И что теперь? — спросил он, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

— Поговорим с соседями.

— О хулигане?

— Не совсем.

О хулиганах Ханамия и впрямь не расспрашивал. Его интересовало, кто и как часто навещает госпожу Маэду, пока ее муж тянет лямку в офисе. Ответ был таким, как они и ожидали.

— Ну вот, мы только что раскрыли дело, — сказал Ханамия. Они брели к станции наземки, вечер медленно переходил в ночь. — С ним и в самом деле было нечисто. Ты не ошибся, даже странно.

Хьюга беззлобно ткнул его в руку.

— И что, мы все это опишем в отчете?

— Разумеется.

— И про любовника госпожи Маэды?

— Помимо этого описывать, в общем-то, нечего.

— Они наверняка проведут повторное расследование и закроют наконец это дело.

— Скорее всего.

— И семья Маэда распадется.

— Вполне может быть.

— Тебе их не жалко?

— Нет, — сказал Ханамия. — Не жалко. Я не паладин света, от меня не требуется жалости. Я будущий полисмен, и моя работа заключается в другом.

— Да, — сказал Хьюга. — Да.

За свои отчеты они получили высший балл — одни на весь курс. Хьюга так и не узнал, что случилось с семьей Маэда, но это было и не важно.

 

 

 

Когда до конца учебы остался месяц, Хьюга начал отсчитывать дни. Делить комнату с Ханамией — быть с Ханамией — ему оставалось всего лишь тридцать… двадцать девять… двадцать восемь дней…

Иногда ему казалось, что между ними давно уже все ясно и не осталось никаких недосказанностей и непоняток. Они не целовались, не делали ничего относительно неприличного — и все же Хьюга чувствовал себя так, словно они уже сказали все нужные слова, как-то оформили то, что между ними было, и теперь лениво дрейфуют к неизбежному сексу и не торопятся с ним только потому, что торопиться некуда.

Однако они ничего не оформили и не сказали — и обходились прикосновениями, и взглядами, и бесцеремонным вторжением в личное пространство, и жаркими спаррингами, которые стали чем-то большим, чем просто тренировочные бои, и холодным душем…

Хьюга ничего не говорил, Ханамия — тем более.

Хьюга все-таки сводил Ханамию на пиво, еле избежав соблазна сыграть в дартс на желание. Он боялся проиграть Ханамии — и еще больше боялся выиграть. Слишком уж хорошо знал, чего пожелает.

Рано или поздно то, что между ними происходило — вся эта недоромантика, все эти недоотношения, — должно было закончиться, и оно наконец-то закончилось.

Они сдали экзамены — успешно — прошли все тесты — успешно — и получили значки. Хьюга стоял в ряду таких же выпускников в новенькой синей форме, слушал, как Ханамия произносит свою речь, а в голове было пусто, и думалось лишь о том, что скоро торжественная церемония закончится, и они вернутся в общежитие, соберут вещи и разойдутся.

А ведь он так и не сказал… Не решился… Поезд уже тронулся с места, и не было времени что-то думать, что-то решать — а оставалось только прыгнуть на подножку, ухватиться за поручень и молиться о том, чтобы не соскользнуть под колеса.

Они получили свою долю поздравлений — от официальных лиц, друзей и родных — пришла пора забирать вещи. Хьюга смотрел на Ханамию в полицейской форме и чувствовал, как влажнеют ладони. Нужно сказать. Нужно обязательно сказать. Как-то… хрен знает как, но молчать дальше просто нельзя.

— Кофе напоследок? — предложил Ханамия, и Хьюга кивнул. Кофе — это хорошо, кофе — это отсрочка.

Они еще не покинули комнату, но она уже выглядела нежилой. Вещи в основной своей массе были упакованы, оставалось сунуть в сумку пару-другую мелочей, и можно выдвигаться. Родители уже ушли, но Киёши с Рико наверняка ждут на улице, чтобы забрать его домой, а потом отправиться отмечать.

Ханамию наверняка тоже ждут. Хьюга видел в толпе рыжие волосы Ямазаки, остальные наверняка тоже околачивались неподалеку.

Бросив форменную фуражку на постель, Ханамия неторопливо пил кофе и что-то говорил. Хьюга смотрел, как ходит его кадык, и плыл.

— Ханамия.

Тот посмотрел на него, улыбнулся, опасно и хищно, как не улыбался уже давно, и спросил:

— Что?

Разумеется, Ханамия знал — глаза блестели словно сумасшедшие — знал, но не собирался ничего облегчать.

Хьюга стиснул зубы. Ну до чего же характер паскудный.

— Я… тебя… очень…

Хьюга сглотнул. Слово «люблю» сорвалось с его губ, наверняка сорвалось, хоть он его и не услышал. Кровь шумела в ушах, в сознании билось: что, что, что, что он делает? Это же Ханамия! Это же…

— Ты мне… нужен, — это признание далось Хьюге немного легче: самое страшное он уже сказал.

Ханамия молчал, и Хьюга смотрел на него — на залитое солнцем лицо, на собранные в хвостик, чтобы не мешались, волосы, на тонкие подвижные губы, на густые брови — и ему казалось, что он шел к этому моменту всю жизнь. Что родился только для того, чтобы однажды оказаться с Ханамией в одной комнате и сказать все это.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Хьюга. — Я чувствую себя дураком.

— Ты и есть дурак, — сказал Ханамия. — Ты мне не нужен.

— Что?

— Ты мне не нужен, — повторил Ханамия, и Хьюга расслышал еще в первый раз, расслышал, но не поверил, потому что… ну как же… он же… они же… — Это была игра. С самого начала, и ты попался, как идиот. На самом деле ничего не было — ни между нами, ни у нас. Ты просто запутался в моей паутине.

— А, — сказал Хьюга. — А. Ладно.

Взять сумку было просто — нужно было только протянуть руку, взять лямку, закинуть ее на плечо. Просто — по сравнению с… Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что Хьюга что-то там забыл и не упаковал, мелькнула и пропала. Какое вообще значение сейчас имели какие-то вещи?

Шагать к двери тоже было просто — ставь сперва одну ногу, потом вторую. После двери будет коридор, а за ним — улица, а потом через какое-то время будет бар, и выпивка, и вот тогда-то станет легче.

— Ну, бывай тогда, — сказал Хьюга. Губы шевелились сами по себе. Он опустил руку на дверную ручку — а затем вдруг руки Ханамии сомкнулись вокруг его груди. Хьюга чувствовал его спиной, чувствовал всем телом, слышал биение сердца — быстрое, отрывистое, сбивчивое. Что, подумал Хьюга, зачем? Для чего все это? Разве Ханамия и так уже сделал недостаточно? Разве он мало сказал?

— Что, купился, идиот? — Ханамия покрепче сжал руки, выдохнул куда-то в шею, тепло, щекотно, и Хьюга почувствовал, как окружающий мир снова становится нормальным; нормальным, обычным, таким, в котором хочется жить.

А, подумал он, точно. Это ведь Ханамия.

 

[1] Красные розы – символ любви

[2] 110 – номер для получения экстренной помощи (полиция) в Японии.


End file.
